Un spectre du passé
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Alan et Charlie sont menacés. Don s'inquiète pour sa famille et les place sous protection. Mais le danger ne surgit pas toujours là où on l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle fiction sur Numb3rs._

_Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas..._

_Merci de me faire savoir ce que vous penserez de cette histoire._

_**CHAPITRE I**_

Charlie regarda sa montre et rassembla ses dossiers précipitamment. A ce moment-là, Amita fit irruption dans son bureau :

- Déjà prêt ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu m'épates !

- Et alors, nous avions bien rendez-vous à 19 H 00 non ?

- Oui, mais, étant donnée ton habitude d'oublier les horaires de tes rendez-vous…

- Et bien non ! Je ne peux pas oublier que j'ai rendez-vous avec la femme la plus désirable de la planète.

- Tiens donc ! sourit-elle.

- Et d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi la femme la plus désirable de la planète n'est toujours pas venue m'embrasser.

Son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et lui passait les bras autour du cou. Leur baiser fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Charlie. Celui-ci consulta le message qui s'affichait et ses traits se crispèrent.

- Quoi ? questionna Amita inquiète.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il en appuyant sur la touche d'extinction de son téléphone.

- C'était encore un de ces messages ?

- Oui. Mais c'est bon, je gère.

- Tu gères quoi Charlie ? Ca fait maintenant trois semaines que ce type t'envoie des messages deux à trois fois par jour : c'est du harcèlement. Il faut que tu en parles à Don !

- Don a bien d'autres chats à fouetter Amita. C'est juste un mauvais plaisant qui essaie de m'impressionner.

- Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais il finira bien par se lasser ! Allez viens, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Elle le suivit sans rien ajouter, et s'installa du côté passager. Mais quoi qu'il en dise, elle s'inquiétait. Cela avait commencé comme une plaisanterie : trois semaines auparavant, un message s'était inscrit sur son téléphone qui ne portait qu'un mot : « imposteur ». Depuis, les messages s'étaient multipliés, toujours brefs et mentionnant toujours en filigrane que Charlie n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être. Il refusait obstinément d'en parler à Don, malgré les demandes réitérées d'Amita et de Larry. Il s'était tout aussi farouchement opposé à ce qu'Alan soit mis au courant, d'autant que les messages ne parvenaient que sur son portable, jamais chez eux. Donc, il se refusait à inquiéter son père, surtout dans la mesure où il était certain que, mis au courant, celui-ci s'empresserait d'alerter Don pour s'assurer que Charlie ne coure aucun risque.

Cependant, quoi qu'il en ait dit à Amita, Charlie commençait à s'inquiéter de ces messages. Il avait d'abord pensé à la plaisanterie, peu maligne, d'un étudiant désireux de l'inquiéter à quelques semaines de la conférence qu'il devait donner lors d'un congrès de mathématiciens réputés. Puis à celle d'un confrère jaloux. Mais il commençait maintenant à se demander si ce n'était pas plus sérieux. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais aucune menace sous-jacente dans les messages : juste des affirmations qui toutes, en substance, le traitaient d'imposteur et d'usurpateur.

Il ne voyait pas à quoi pouvaient bien rimer ces accusations : il n'avait jamais pris la place de personne et ne s'était jamais fait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas alors… Une erreur sur la personne ? Mais alors son correspondant était particulièrement obtus puisqu'il ne s'en était toujours pas aperçu. Il avait bien essayé de tracer l'appel grâce à ses connaissances et en utilisant les accointances établies avec certains membres de la NSA, mais cela n'avait rien donné : téléphone intraçable à carte pré-payée. Bref, à moins de mettre le F.B.I., c'est-à-dire Don, sur l'affaire, il ne voyait pas trop bien comment régler le problème. Et il se refusait à en parler à son frère, pour le moment du moins, tant qu'il n'en saurait pas un peu plus, que son correspondant ne se serait pas montré un peu plus clair.

Il jeta un regard à Amita : elle était tendue, crispée, et une moue inquiète se lisait sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui redit-il en posant une main sur son genou. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

- Je pense tout de même que tu devrais avertir ton frère, insista-t-elle.

- Non, il a déjà tellement de boulot ! Et puis je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi !

- Parce que, si moi je m'inquiète, tu t'en fiches ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non Amita. Mais tu vas voir que ça va s'arrêter. C'est juste un mauvais plaisant.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi.

Au ton qu'elle employa, il lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux :

- Amita, tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne diras rien à Don ?

- Ce serait peut-être la meilleure solution.

- Non. Amita je t'en prie ! Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien.

- Charlie…

- Promets-moi Amita !

- D'accord. Je te le promets. Je ne lui dirai rien pour l'instant. Mais à une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Si ça continue, et plus encore si ça s'aggrave, tu me le diras, et nous lui en parlerons, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et je veux ta parole sur ce point !

- Amita, puisque je te dis…

- Non Charlie. Je suis sérieuse. Si je n'ai pas ta parole, aussitôt arrivée à la maison je parle à Don.

- Ecoute.

- Je n'écoute rien du tout. Je pense déjà faire une erreur en tenant ton frère dans l'ignorance, alors si tu ne me donnes pas ta parole…

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu as ma parole.

- Bon.

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant :

- Tu sais que tu es une négociatrice redoutable ? Tu ferais un malheur au F.B.I. !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et regarde la route, ça vaudra mieux ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Il se turent, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, et ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

« Attends Charlie, doucement là… Je ne te suis plus. »

Le mathématicien soupira et chercha une analogie qui lui permette de faire comprendre à son frère l'enchaînement de son raisonnement. Ils étaient ensemble dans le box affecté au chef de la division des crimes violents et Don tentait désespérément de suivre les méandres de l'esprit brillant de son frère pour découvrir comment, du cas qu'il lui avait soumis deux jours auparavant, il arrivait à une hypothèse totalement nouvelle, et qui pourtant devait être valide s'il en jugeait par le taux de réussite des enquêtes précédentes.

« Alors, imagine… »

A ce moment-là, la démonstration du mathématicien fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Il venait de recevoir un message. Il le consulta et son frère vit une ombre passer sur son visage. Charlie se contenta d'appuyer sur une touche et de replacer l'appareil dans sa poche puis il s'apprêta à reprendre le cours de son exposé.

« C'était qui ? demanda Don.

- Rien, juste une confirmation d'un truc.

- D'un truc hein ?

- Ben oui! Bon... Alors, tu veux le coincer ton dealer ou pas ?

- Bien sûr que je veux le coincer.

- Alors au lieu de m'interroger sur mes coups de téléphone, écoute un peu ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Don se tut et écouta ce que lui disait son jeune frère : c'était brillant, positivement brillant. D'ailleurs il s'y attendait. Brillant était un euphémisme si on l'appliquait à Charlie. Mais tout en prêtant attention à ce que lui disait son frère, Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet appel qu'il avait reçu et à la réaction qu'il avait eu. Car si Charlie était incollable en matière de raisonnement et de logique, il était beaucoup moins doué pour dissimuler ses émotions ; Don, quant à lui, se distinguait par une intuition très développée. Et cette intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose que son petit frère ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Et, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, alors il était sans doute indispensable qu'il apprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Aussi, tandis qu'il opinait à ce que Charlie racontait, Don se fit la promesse de savoir très vite d'où venait le coup de téléphone qui avait bouleversé le mathématicien.

*****

Don jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau. Comme il s'y attendait, son frère était parti prêter main forte au technicien chargé d'étudier les prises de vues des docks, qu'il avait demandées lorsqu'il avait compris sur quoi débouchait l'hypothèse de Charlie. Il avait envoyé trois équipes sur place sous les commandements de David, Colby et Liz et il restait là pour coordonner le tout. Mais il n'en oubliait pas sa décision : il voulait savoir ce qui avait ennuyé son frère dans l'appel reçu et il avait bien l'intention de mettre la main sur le portable de ce dernier afin de consulter le message. Il était conscient qu'en agissant ainsi il franchissait la ligne tacite qu'ils avaient tracée entre leurs mondes respectifs, mais son intuition lui soufflait que son frère avait des problèmes, et il était hors de question qu'il attende les bras croisés. Il fit une grimace en s'apercevant que le portable du mathématicien n'était pas en vue : évidemment, Charlie n'allait pas le laisser traîner n'importe où non plus. Bon, il devrait trouver une autre occasion.

Et puis les événements se précipitèrent, l'obligeant à penser à autre choses. En quelques heures, l'affaire sur laquelle ils achoppaient fut enfin réglée et le dealer après lequel ils couraient depuis plusieurs jours fut appréhendé juste dans le secteur prédit par Charlie.

« Bravo frangin, comme toujours tu as mis dans le mille ! le félicita Don.

Charlie rougit, à la fois heureux et gêné des félicitations de son frère.

- Bah ! C'est vous qui avez fait tout le boulot ! protesta-t-il.

- Oui, sauf que sans toi, on n'aurait jamais su où le faire notre boulot ! Bon, je te ramène à la maison ?

- D'accord. Mais si tu permets, je passe aux toilettes avant.

- Pas de problème. Mais là, permets-moi de ne pas t'accompagner ! » rigola Don.

Dès que Charlie eut tourné les talons, il se précipita vers la veste qu'il avait laissée sur le dossier de la chaise : il n'allait pas s'en encombrer à l'endroit où il allait. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de plonger la main dans la poche et d'en ramener le portable. Il consulta aussitôt la liste des messages mis en mémoire et prit connaissance de ceux-ci. Au fur et à mesure, il pâlissait et son visage se faisait sévère. Charlie qui rentra à ce moment-là s'étonna du changement survenue dans sa physionomie en l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? attaqua Don aussitôt qu'il le vit.

- Dit quoi ? s'étonna Charlie qui ne comprenait rien ni à la question, ni à la colère qu'il sentait gronder en son frère.

- Les messages que tu reçois.

Le mathématicien aperçut alors son portable dans la main de son frère et il s'emporta à son tour :

- Tu as pris mon portable ? Tu as consulté mes messages ? Non mais de quel droit ?

- Du droit qu'a un grand frère de protéger son petit frère !

- Rends-moi mon portable tout de suite !

- Pas question ! Il part au labo sur le champ !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux qu'on trouve qui t'a envoyé ça.

- Don, ce ne sont peut-être que des plaisanteries.

- Alors très douteuses : « Imposteur - Tu n'es pas ce que tu dis - Usurpateur - Je ferai tomber ton masque - Il faudra bien que tu admettes la tromperie - Menteur - Tout le monde verra ton vrai visage » etc… Et il y en a des dizaines comme ça. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu réagisses comme tu es en train de le faire, comme si quelque chose de terrible était en train de se produire. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

- Et bien j'en suis moins sûr que toi figure-toi et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir le pot aux roses. Et s'il s'agit vraiment d'une plaisanterie, alors le plaisantin va s'en mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang.

- Don… Ecoute… Je suis sûr que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Non Charlie. Pour moi, ça, ce sont des menaces, et il est hors de question que je ferme les yeux. Alors d'accord ou pas, ton portable part au labo, tu le récupèreras plus tard. Et puis je te place sous protection.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

- Tout à fait sérieux, au contraire. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le moindre risque.

- Mais je ne cours aucun risque !

- Tant mieux. Il n'empêche. Tu ne bouges pas de là sans moi. Je vais rendre compte au directeur et lui demander de m'autoriser à mener l'enquête.

- Don…

- Tu m'attends là Charlie, c'est bien clair ?

- Tout à fait clair. » abdiqua le mathématicien.

Il regarda partir son frère, à la fois ulcéré et attendri de sa réaction. Ulcéré parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il craignait : Don, habitué à côtoyer les pires horreurs, avait tout de suite imaginé le scénario le plus noir dès qu'il avait eu connaissance des faits, et maintenant il n'allait plus le lâcher. Sous protection ! Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir sans arrêt un agent sur les talons, il se hérissait. Et puis, il était attendri de l'inquiétude manifestée par son grand frère pour lui : finalement, c'est qu'il devait bien tenir à lui malgré ses sarcasmes et ses impatiences à son endroit. Il vit Don s'arrêter à la hauteur de David et ce dernier jeta un regard dans sa direction. Il comprit : inutile de chercher à quitter le bureau, Don venait de donner l'ordre qu'on garde l'œil sur lui. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et attendre le retour de l'agent. Il se plongea alors dans la correction des copies qu'il avaient apportées en espérant que son frère ne serait pas de retour trop tard : il était crevé et il rêvait d'un bon bain.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent devant la maison.

« Et tu comptes dire quoi à papa ? s'enquit Charlie.

- La vérité, que veux-tu que je lui dise d'autre ? Il va bien s'apercevoir que tu es sous protection. »

Don avait très vite eu gain de cause auprès de son supérieur qui avait, lui aussi, jugé les messages assez inquiétants pour mettre le mathématicien sous protection rapprochée. Inutile de prendre des risques : un individu avec le potentiel de Charles Eppes était trop précieux pour qu'on risque de le perdre bêtement. Sans compter tout ce qu'il savait et qui, en de mauvaises mains, pourrait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux. Donc, une rotation avait été organisée pour placer le mathématicien sous bonne garde et Don avait veillé à ce qu'il y ait toujours une personne de confiance auprès de lui : David, Colby, Liz, ou lui-même. Il se méfiait en effet des réactions épidermiques de son frère et le savait tout à fait capable de se montrer odieux avec son protecteur, voire de lui fausser compagnie si l'occasion lui en était donnée, simplement pour affirmer son indépendance et prouver que l'hypothèse selon laquelle il ne courrait aucun risque était valide. Les trois agents, qui le connaissaient bien, auraient moins de mal à le garder sous contrôle et surtout ne risquaient pas de se laisser manipuler ou embobiner. Quant à lui, il n'était pas décidé à laisser son frère n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

« C'est vous les garçons ? interrogea Alan.

- Oui p'pa. Hum ! Ca sent rudement bon ! déclara Don.

- C'est du gratin de chou-fleur. Vous avez mangé ?

- Et bien non et j'ai une faim de loup.

- Va te chercher une assiette. Et toi Charly ?

- Moi, ça va, merci.

Alan remarqua aussitôt l'air renfrogné de son cadet.

- Oh oh ! mauvaise journée ?

- Demande ça à Don ! Bon, agent Eppes, je peux aller au garage, oui ? A moins que tu ne veuilles t'assurer qu'il n'est pas envahi par un bataillon de ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents !

- Non. Dans le garage tu peux. A condition de ne pas t'approcher des fenêtres, et évidemment de ne pas sortir par la porte de derrière ! lui concéda son frère.

Charlie disparut aussitôt, l'air excédé tandis qu'Alan, qui n'avait rien compris à l'échange, demandait à son fils aîné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il a Charlie ?

- Ecoute papa, dit Don, soudain sérieux. Ne t'inquiète pas mais voilà, on a mis Charlie sous protection. Ce soir, je suis là pour veiller sur lui et demain David viendra prendre la relève.

- Sous protection ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause d'une de tes affaires, c'est ça ? Il est menacé ?

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'une de mes affaires. Et on n'est pas très sûr qu'il soit menacé, mais on préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes Don ! Sois un peu plus clair tu veux !

- Alors écoute. Voici plus de trois semaines que Charlie est harcelé au téléphone par un type qui le traite d'imposteur, de menteur, qui dit qu'il va le démasquer devant tout le monde et un tas de messages du même acabit. Lui évidemment, il pense que c'est une plaisanterie.

- Mais tu en es moins sûr ?

- Ca paraît long trois semaines pour une plaisanterie. Alors je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

- Mais s'il pense que c'est une blague, pourquoi t'en avoir parlé ?

- Et bien, techniquement, il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé, avoua Don un peu gêné.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, il a reçu un de ces messages au bureau. J'ai remarqué sa réaction et je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je lui ai pris son portable pour le consulter.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Papa, j'étais inquiet…

- Tout de même, Don ! Espionner ton propre frère !

- Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'espionnage. Je voulais le protéger. Enfin, tu peux comprendre ça tout de même ? Tu en aurais sûrement fait autant dans la même situation.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Mais aussi, pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur que tu réagisses comme tu le fais. Après tout ces messages ne semblent pas menaçants.

- Mais tu ne trouves pas inquiétant qu'on puisse, jour après jour, pendant plus de trois semaines, lui envoyer des messages l'accusant d'être un usurpateur et menaçant de révéler je ne sais quelle imposture qu'il aurait commise ? Enfin ! Quelqu'un qui connaîtrait Charlie saurait qu'il serait le dernier homme sur terre à commettre une imposture.

- Tu as raison.

- Alors tu comprends pourquoi je m'inquiète.

- Oui…

Don regarda son père et eut soudain l'intuition qu'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose, qu'il était tracassé et ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? Tu ne t'angoisses pas trop pour Charlie j'espère ? Crois-moi nous allons veiller sur lui.

- Non Donnie, ce n'est pas ça. Mais, ces messages…

- Oui ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Ecoute. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça. Et Charlie n'est pas au courant non plus…

- Quoi ? Enfin papa tu m'inquiètes ! Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?

- J'en ai reçu aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Des messages, j'en ai reçu aussi !

- QUOI ??!!

- Sauf que les miens ne m'accusent pas d'imposture mais d'avoir laissé faire, de faiblesse, d'aveuglement et de tas d'autres choses du même genre.

- Montre-moi ! Tu les as gardés j'espère ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire. Et puis, comme Charlie, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes et que tu penses que j'étais en danger. »

Il s'interrompit pendant que son fils étudiait les messages qu'il avait reçus. Les dates correspondaient à celles auxquelles Charlie avait, lui aussi, eu des appels. Don se mordit la lèvre nerveusement : qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi ce correspondant envoyait-il de tels messages à son père et à son frère, apparemment sans rien demander en échange, sans passer à des menaces concrètes ? Il leva la tête et son père s'aperçut qu'il était pâle. Il prit son téléphone et s'apprêta à appeler.

« Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Alan.

- J'appelle mon directeur pour te placer aussi sous protection.

- Don, je suis sûr que c'est inutile.

- Désolé papa, moi je crois que c'est sérieux. Tant qu'il n'y avait que Charlie, j'avais encore un doute, mais là… Il se passe quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi. En attendant, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, une équipe se présentait à la porte. Dans l'entre fait, Charlie avait été mis au courant des messages reçus simultanément par son père et, inquiet pour ce dernier, il reconsidéra la nécessité de mettre leur maison sous surveillance. Don confia le portable d'Alan à un agent qui devait le remettre aux techniciens du laboratoire qui travaillaient déjà sur celui de Charlie, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : le correspondant avait vraisemblablement utilisé la même technique et on ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à lui. Ce soir-là, l'agent du F.B.I. alla se coucher plein d'appréhension et il ne réussit à trouver le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit : qui était l'appelant mystérieux ? Que voulait-il ? Et surtout, Alan et Charlie étaient-ils en danger ?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le mathématicien et son père bénéficiaient de la protection du F.B.I. Une équipe de trois hommes était affectée à la surveillance de la maison, deux agents se chargeant de la protection rapprochée des deux hommes. En ce moment, Colby était chargé de Charlie tandis que Nikki s'attachait aux pas d'Alan. Le père et le fils avaient eu beau chercher, Don avait eu beau leur mettre une pression maximale à ce sujet, aucun des deux n'avait réussi à faire émerger de leur passé le nom d'un individu pouvant leur en vouloir ou le souvenir d'un événement où l'un aurait commis ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une imposture tandis que l'autre n'intervenait pas.

« Bon sang ! avait insisté l'agent. Vous devez forcément vous rappeler de quelque chose. Et puisque vous semblez tous les deux menacés par le même individu, c'est qu'il s'agit de votre passé commun. Alors cherchez ! Je ne suis apparemment pas concerné puisque, de mon côté, je n'ai rien reçu, donc vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir nous donner une piste. Creusez-vous un peu la cervelle ! »

Il s'en était voulu de son emportement, mais il se sentait impuissant à protéger sa famille. Son instinct l'avertissait d'un péril imminent et il enrageait littéralement de ne pas pouvoir le circonscrire, de ne même pas savoir d'où viendrait le danger et quelle forme il prendrait.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait indéfiniment bloquer une équipe à la protection des siens, même si tous les agents impliqués étaient particulièrement investis dans leur tâche : il s'agissait de la famille d'un collègue, ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. D'autres agents l'avaient d'ailleurs contacté pour lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient volontaires pour venir sur leur temps libre si cela s'avérait nécessaire et il s'était senti réconforté par cette fraternité, cette preuve, une fois encore, qu'ils formaient une grande famille et que quiconque touchait à l'un d'entre eux verrait se dresser tous les autres face à lui.

Mais cela ne faisait pas pour autant avancer son enquête : il avait eu beau fouiller dans le passé de son père et de Charlie, il n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant, il était remonté à la première année de lycée de ce dernier, même si il doutait que l'événement en question ait pu prendre place durant cette période : il en aurait lui-même gardé le souvenir. Finalement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : ou Charlie avait raison et il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, ou l'événement en question, bien qu'ayant considérablement marqué l'auteur du message, était passé quasi-inaperçu dans l'existence de son frère et de son père. Et dans ce cas, l'hypothèse la plus probable était que leur correspondant soit un déséquilibré, ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

*****

Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient sous protection, les deux hommes avaient reçu sept autres messages, tous de la même teneur, et les techniciens avaient été incapables de remonter les appels. Portable intraçable, appels relayés d'antennes très dispersées, rien ne semblait permettre la moindre piste.

Le matin même, le dernier message reçu les avait mis sur le qui vive : « Le F.B.I. ne vous protègera pas de vous-mêmes ! Votre châtiment est en route. » A la lecture de ce texto, le dernier espoir qu'il s'agisse d'un plaisantin était tombé : leur correspondant venait, pour la première fois, d'émettre une réelle menace. Et le fait qu'il les sache sous protection n'avait pas l'air de le décourager, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

Don avait alors donné des instructions très précises à son équipe pour veiller sur les siens et avait instamment demandé à Alan et Charlie de réduire leurs déplacements au maximum, se bornant à n'assurer que ceux qui étaient strictement indispensables. Conscients de l'inquiétude de l'agent, inquiets eux-mêmes l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes lui avaient promis d'être prudents et, sachant combien cette promesse leur pesait, à Charlie notamment, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il était donc parti un peu rassuré mais plus déterminé que jamais à savoir le fin mot de l'affaire et à mettre la main sur le mystérieux correspondant.

Première étape, s'était-il dit en mettant le moteur en marche, l'université. S'il avait une chance de retrouver une piste, il était intimement persuadé que c'était là-bas. Il pensait en effet que l'imposture dont on accusait son frère ne pouvait avoir eu lieu, qu'elle fut réelle, ce dont il doutait, ou juste le fruit d'un esprit malade, que dans l'exercice de son travail. Donc, les chances de trouver un début de piste se situaient vraisemblablement plus dans son entourage professionnel que privé, quoi qu'en puisse penser Charlie qui, de son côté, privilégiait plutôt la piste du F.B.I. Il estimait que c'était son travail de consultant qui devait lui valoir ces menaces et une dispute violente l'avait opposé à son frère à ce sujet le matin même. Celui-ci, en effet, avait une opinion totalement différente et le lui avait fait savoir :

« C'est idiot Charlie, ça ne colle pas !

- Ah non ? Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

- D'abord, en quoi ton travail de consultant t'aurait-il amené à commettre une imposture ? Tu as toujours été d'une aide précieuse durant les affaires sur lesquelles tu t'es penché. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'imposture ne serait pas le terme qui s'appliquerait au travail que tu as fait pour nous.

- Sauf que mon correspondant peut penser que l'imposture c'est justement que je sois consultant !

- Comment ça ?

- Oui. A la base je suis professeur de maths. Et là, j'agis presque comme un agent : c'est donc une imposture.

- Arrête Charlie. D'abord tu n'agis pas comme un agent, je te signale.

- Merci du distinguo, ça fait toujours plaisir !

- Charlie… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous faire une crise d'ego !

- Continue, tu m'intéresses…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire : tu ne vas pas sur le terrain…

- Première nouvelle ! Et lorsque tu m'as envoyé étudier les tirs de votre sniper, il y a trois ans ? Et lorsque tu m'as entraîné dans l'antre de ce malade qui se prenait pour Jésus ? Et…

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je t'accorde que parfois tu y vas, mais jamais dans les mêmes conditions qu'un agent et tu le sais. Par ailleurs, tu n'en as pas les prérogatives, et tu le sais aussi. Tu ne pourrais jamais mener une enquête sans un agent à tes côtés.

- Justement, ça accentue ce côté imposture.

- Et papa, là-dedans hein ? Explique-moi les menaces sur papa dans ce cas ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais être menacé si c'était ton poste de consultant que ton correspondant visait ?

- Non, justement. Toi tu es un agent, tu as été formé pour, c'est ta voie véritable, il n'y a donc rien à redire à ça.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu reliais les accusations envers papa à ta théorie…

- Et bien, on l'accuse d'avoir laissé faire non ? Il m'a effectivement laissé devenir consultant sans s'y opposer.

- Oui, enfin… J'émettrais des réserves quant à cette affirmation.

- Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il m'ait empêché de travailler avec toi, si ?

- Empêché non. Mais je peux te garantir que j'en ai tout de même entendu de toutes sortes depuis que nous collaborons et qu'il m'a fallu des trésors de persuasion pour le rassurer, surtout au début.

- Tu exagères.

- Tu n'étais pas là Charlie, moi si !

- N'empêche qu'au bout du compte il a laissé faire. Donc, on a bien les deux données du problème : l'imposture pour moi, la non intervention pour lui ! A partir de là, je suis certain qu'il faut creuser dans cette direction.

- Charlie, je ne crois pas. Tu as élaboré une théorie fumeuse…

- Fumeuse… Je croyais pourtant t'avoir démontré que je ne me trompais pas souvent depuis quatre ans, s'indigna le mathématicien.

- Pas souvent, c'est vrai, on pourrait même dire que tu ne t'es presque jamais trompé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas arriver. Donne-moi les probabilités pour que tu aies toujours raison à cent pour cent !

- Et allez donc ! Tu retournes mes propres raisonnements contre moi maintenant ? Tu es vraiment le roi de la mauvaise foi Don !

Celui-ci s'était emporté à son tour.

- Ca suffit maintenant Charlie. Tu as une opinion, j'en ai une autre. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te montrer insultant envers moi. Je commence à en avoir assez de ton manque d'objectivité ! »

A partir de là, les choses ne pouvaient que dégénérer entre eux et des mots très durs et blessants avaient fusé de part et d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Alan intervienne et s'interpose dans la conversation. Il avait sévèrement morigéné ses deux garçons en leur déclarant en substance que se déchirer ne les aiderait pas à résoudre la situation. Sur ce, les deux frères s'étaient séparés froidement, l'un retournant à ses tableaux pour confirmer sa théorie, l'autre prenant la direction de l'université pour justifier la sienne. Alan avait soupiré : malgré toute l'affection qui les unissait, ses fils semblaient encore poursuivre une éternelle compétition qui les attirait sur deux voies opposées à la première occasion. Il avait peur qu'un jour cela ne finisse par conduire à une catastrophe.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

La journée s'achevait et David venait de prendre la relève de Colby alors que Liz remplaçait Nikki. L'équipe de surveillance venait, elle aussi, d'être permutée et tout le monde était réuni au salon devant un dîner préparé par Alan qui, pour faire taire leurs protestations lorsqu'ils les avait invités, avait spécifié que, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus assister à ses cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre, on pouvait au moins lui permettre de s'occuper en préparant les repas, à moins qu'on ne veuille le voir dépérir définitivement.

Don n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis le matin. David l'avait eu au téléphone aux alentours de midi : il devait rencontrer un professeur susceptible de lui donner des informations sur des événements datant des débuts de Charlie à Calsci et qui pouvaient expliquer les menaces. Interrogé à ce sujet, Charlie avait semblé tomber des nues : outre qu'il ne voyait pas du tout qui était ce professeur, il ne se souvenait pas que des événements particuliers se soient produits à cette époque. Mais lorsqu'il avait demandé à rencontrer lui-même son collègue, il s'était entendu répondre qu'on verrait plus tard : Don allait d'abord voir ce que valait son témoignage, et le cas échéant il viendrait le chercher pour le confronter à l'homme et peut-être ainsi lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Charlie était préoccupé par ce dernier rebondissement qui semblait devoir donner raison à son frère plutôt qu'à lui et ce n'était pas fait pour lui permettre d'avancer sereinement dans sa propre recherche. Devait-il réellement reconsidérer tout son postulat de départ ? Il y était d'autant moins prêt qu'il se souvenait avec embarras de certains des mots qu'il avait jetés à son frère lors de leur querelle matinale, mots auxquels celui-ci avait répliqué avec usure ! Et si finalement c'était lui qui avait raison ? Il faudrait bien qu'il s'excuse et il avait toujours détesté s'excuser, en particulier auprès de Don. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs : il adorait littéralement son grand frère et cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester reconnaître qu'il avait raison contre lui.

Il envoya valser sa craie dans un geste de frustration intense : il avait beau chercher, aucune piste ne se dessinait, aucune de ses hypothèses ne se vérifiait et il enrageait de son impuissance. Larry et Amita le regardèrent à la fois inquiets et compatissants.

« Ne t'en fais pas Charlie, tu vas trouver, dit Amita.

- Mais oui. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ! continua Larry.

- Arrêtez de me bercer tous les deux ! s'emporta alors Charlie. Tout ça, ça ne vaut rien ! Je commence à croire que Don avait raison en fait.

- Et bien, il était temps, soupira Larry.

Charlie le fixa, abasourdi :

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais d'accord avec lui !

- Et bien, Charles, je dois avouer que son hypothèse m'a toujours paru infiniment plus plausible que la tienne.

- Mais enfin Larry, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ?

- J'ai essayé Charles, et Amita aussi. Mais je te signale que tu n'avais pas franchement l'air de vouloir prendre notre avis en considération. »

Charlie se remémora alors la discussion animée qui l'avait opposé à ses amis la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient, eux aussi, osé émettre l'hypothèse que la piste du F.B.I. n'était peut-être pas la seule voie sur laquelle il fallait s'engager et qu'il serait peut-être judicieux d'envisager d'autres options. D'un seul coup, il s'aperçut que son aveuglement n'était que le fruit obstiné de son refus à imaginer que ce qui faisait toute sa vie puisse être entaché par les agissements douteux d'un individu qu'il aurait côtoyé au cours de ce qui avait constitué une période certes éprouvante mais tellement passionnante de son cursus. Il regarda tour à tour Larry et Amita et laissa tomber :

« Excusez-moi, je suis un idiot ! Vous avez sans doute raison, je me fourvoie depuis le début et je refuse de regarder la vérité en face parce qu'elle me dérange.

- Bah ! Toute vérité finit de toute façon par éclater un jour ! déclara sentencieusement Larry.

- Et puis les génies ont bien le droit à leurs petits moments de faiblesses, sourit Amita en venant l'embrasser affectueusement.

Il la serra dans ses bras et la gratifia d'un baiser torride.

- Humm ! dit-il en la relâchant. Je crois que mon retour parmi les gens sensés va être délicieux !

- Arrête ! protesta-t-elle en lui assenant une tape sur la main qu'il laissait errer au bas de son dos. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées salaces.

- Salaces ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai des pensées salaces ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Parce que je te connais professeur Eppes ! Alors bas les pattes ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Pfff ! Bon, et moi qui croyais que t'avoir à la maison présenterait un tas d'avantages ! »

A ce moment-là, Alan fit irruption dans le garage pour prévenir les trois scientifiques que le dîner était servi : on n'attendait plus qu'eux.

« Don est là ? questionna Charlie.

- Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit son père.

- Alors allez-y, je vous rejoins. Il faut que je l'appelle.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je dois m'excuser pour ce matin.

- Et bien, tu y auras mis le temps ! » conclut Alan en tournant les talons, suivi par Larry et Amita.

Charlie appuya sur le raccourci clavier qui lui permettait de former le numéro de Don et il tomba sur la boîte vocale de celui-ci. Il soupira et raccrocha sans laisser de message. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin même. L'idée que son frère puisse lui en vouloir à ce sujet lui était intolérable. Puis il se rassura en se disant que son frère allait passer dans la soirée : depuis le début de l'affaire, il avait réinvesti sa chambre d'enfant, ne laissant à personne d'autre la responsabilité de veiller sur eux durant la nuit. Alors il allait obligatoirement revenir dormir ici et il pourrait lui faire ses excuses de vive voix à ce moment-là. Et ensuite, ils pourraient, ensemble, chercher des pistes pour identifier le mystérieux correspondant. Il rejoignit alors les autres au salon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

« Et alors, tu as eu ton frère ? questionna Alan. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand il compte arriver ?

- Non, il est sur répondeur, répondit-il.

Il vit une ombre passer sur le visage de David.

- Il est encore sur répondeur ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? ajouta Charlie.

- Non, non. Bien sûr que non, pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

- Pas de problème Charlie, je t'assure, insista-t-il devant l'air soupçonneux de son interlocuteur.

- Tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, je dois appeler le patron pour lui confirmer ma position. »

Il quitta la pièce, suivi par le regard dubitatif de Charlie qui pressentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Liz se leva à son tour en disant :

« Vous m'excusez un instant, j'ai oublié de lui transmettre un message. »

A son tour elle s'éclipsa. Alan et les trois scientifiques échangèrent alors un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire une profonde perplexité et, déjà, dans celui de l'aîné, un début d'inquiétude. Que signifiait cette débandade ?

Liz, cependant avait rejoint son collègue qui était au téléphone, mais, comme elle le soupçonnait, il ne semblait pas en communication avec le directeur. Elle l'entendit dire :

« Tu y vas Colby ? Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais ça commence à faire long. Et tiens moi au courant. »

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se retourna et s'aperçut de sa présence.

« Bon, et si tu me disait ce qui se passe, intima-t-elle.

- Mais rien, rien du tout.

Mais le visage de l'agent démentait son affirmation.

- David, cesse de me prendre pour une idiote s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Alors ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr Liz, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Et bien je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Don depuis la fin de la matinée et je dois avouer que ça commence à m'inquiéter.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- A vrai dire ça ne m'avait pas frappé jusqu'à ce que Charlie dise qu'il était tombé sur sa boîte vocale.

- Quand lui as-tu parlé pour la dernière fois ?

- Je te l'ai dit, en fin de matinée. Il devait aller voir ce professeur.

- Et depuis plus rien ?

- Non, j'ai essayé de l'appeler deux fois dans l'après-midi, sans succès. Mais j'avais tellement à faire que je ne m'en suis pas soucié. Et je savais qu'il était aussi très occupé de son côté.

- Comment ça ? Tu sais ce qu'il devait faire ?

- Oui, après son entretien il avait prévu d'aller enquêter dans une confrérie à laquelle Charlie s'est opposé il y a six ans.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Apparemment ses membres pratiquaient un bizutage particulièrement odieux et Charlie y a fait mettre un terme.

- La confrérie a été dissoute ?

- Non, mais mise sous étroite surveillance pendant trois ans et certains de ses membres n'ont que très moyennement apprécié cet état de fait.

- Je peux l'imaginer. Et Don est allé seul voir ces types ?

- Il ne pensait pas courir le moindre risque.

- Il avait peut-être tort.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé Colby vérifier ça. Il doit me rappeler dès qu'il a du nouveau.

- Mais on s'en fait peut-être pour rien.

- Je sais bien. Don est complètement obsédé par cette histoire.

- On peut le comprendre.

- Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça que le fait qu'il n'ait pas rappelé n'a peut-être rien de particulièrement inquiétant. Il est sans doute parti sur une piste et il a perdu la notion du temps.

- J'espère que c'est ça, conclut Liz. Bon, on rejoint les autres ? Sinon Alan et Charlie vont finir par s'inquiéter et si Charlie s'inquiète…

- Tu as raison. »

Les deux agents rejoignirent donc le groupe installé au salon devant un repas qui paraissait particulièrement délicieux. A leur entrée, ils sentirent sur eux les regards suspicieux d'Alan et Charlie et comprirent que ceux-ci avaient des doutes quant à leurs excuses respectives lorsqu'ils les avaient quittés.

« Tout va bien ? questionna Alan.

- Tout va bien monsieur Eppes, répondit David.

- David, vous me le diriez si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, mentit-il. »

Si Alan n'en crut pas un mot, il n'en montra rien. Ils se mirent en devoir de faire honneur au repas qu'il avait préparé et ne furent pas avares de compliments envers le cuisinier. Mais celui-ci, pour sa part, mangea très peu et ne participa que de façon fort discrète à la conversation générale qui régna tout au long du dîner. Il sentait confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qu'on lui cachait et il se demandait quoi. Il y avait comme une anomalie dans la scène à laquelle il assistait.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur chacune des personnes présentes, survolant rapidement l'équipe de surveillance de la maison, des agents qu'il connaissait peu, voire pas du tout, s'attardant un peu plus longuement sur Larry et Amita, les compagnons indéfectibles de son fils cadet qu'il observa un long moment avec affection, puis sur les visages un peu crispés de Liz et David, les collaborateurs de son aîné. Et soudain, comme un coup au cœur, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : Don ! C'était lui qui manquait, lui dont la place vide laissait planer comme une menace diffuse, les prémices d'un désastre imminent.

Il se morigéna silencieusement : il n'allait pas se laisser emporter par son imagination ! Don allait bien, il était simplement terriblement occupé à tenter de mettre la main sur celui qui semblait vouloir menacer sa famille. Et connaissant son fils, Alan savait qu'il ne s'accorderait aucun repos tant que l'auteur de ces messages inquiétants n'aurait pas été identifié et arrêté. En y pensant, il constata brusquement qu'aucun message n'avait été envoyé depuis le matin : aucune nouvelle depuis plus de dix heures, c'était inhabituel. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que, malgré la menace à peine voilée du matin, l'auteur avait décidé d'arrêter là ses envois, alarmé par la présence du F.B.I. à leurs côtés ? Ou alors, plus inquiétant, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était trop occupé à peaufiner le châtiment annoncé pour avoir le temps de les appeler ?

Il allait faire part de sa réflexion aux autres lorsque le téléphone sonna, lui coupant la parole. Charlie se leva et alla décrocher.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

« Oui. Charles Eppes à l'appareil. »

Puis il ne dit plus un mot, semblant écouter attentivement ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Celui-ci fut extrêmement bref : le mathématicien raccrocha au bout de vingt secondes, l'air perplexe.

« C'était qui ? questionna son père.

- Aucune idée. Quoique…

- Quoi ?

- Je me demande si ce n'était pas notre gars.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta David en se levant brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Il ne vous a jamais appelé directement auparavant.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas trop qui d'autre pourrait me passer ce genre de message.

- Que disait-il ? s'impatienta Alan.

- Juste de regarder channel 12.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a juste dit : « Vous devriez regarder channel 12. Il y a une information qui devrait vous intéresser. »

Sans plus discuter, Alan se leva et saisit la télécommande. L'écran s'éclaira aussitôt et le visage de la présentatrice du journal du soir s'afficha. Le silence se fit dans le salon, chacun prêtant attention au programme pour tenter de comprendre la raison de l'appel reçu. Pourtant, rien dans ce qui se déroulait sur l'écran ne semblait présenter un intérêt particulier pour l'assemblée réunie là. Les habituels accidents, malversations, détournements, crimes plus ou moins sordides s'égrenaient : le contenu typique des journaux d'un comté de la taille du leur et d'un pays à l'échelle des Etats-Unis. Rien de particulier, rien de nouveau : à quoi rimait cet appel ? Le mathématicien avait-il raison de penser qu'il émanait de leur harceleur ?

Soudain le téléphone de David se mit à sonner. Celui-ci porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Oh Colby !

Il sortit alors du salon, suivi par Liz, pressée de savoir ce que son collègue avait à leur dire.

- Tu es sûr ?

La brusque tension dans la voix de David l'alerta. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- D'accord. Ecoute, retourne à l'université et renseigne-toi sur ce prof… Attends, son nom m'échappe… Le professeur Maxwell, Blackwell… Flûte ! Je n'ai pas noté quand Don a mentionné son nom. Caldwell ! Oui, je crois que c'était ça, le professeur Emett Caldwell. Tu me rappelles surtout !

Et il raccrocha.

- Alors, quelles nouvelles ? questionna aussitôt Liz.

Il tourna vers elle un visage cette fois franchement inquiet.

- Les membres de la confrérie disent n'avoir pas vu Don.

- Quoi ?

- Leur président et le secrétaire sont restés tout l'après-midi à leur pavillon et ils déclarent qu'il n'est pas venu.

- Ils mentent peut-être.

- Peut-être. Colby a demandé à deux agents de les interroger séparément de manière un peu plus poussée. Mais il aurait tendance à les croire.

- Ca veut dire que personne n'a plus eu de contact avec lui depuis sa rencontre avec le professeur Caldwell ?

- Apparemment. A condition que cette rencontre ait effectivement eu lieu.

- David, tu commences à m'inquiéter là. Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien Liz. Je constate simplement que personne n'a ni vu ni entendu Don depuis plus de sept heures et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans son habitude de disparaître ainsi.

- Tu viens d'employer le mot disparaître là…

- Je sais. C'est peut-être un peu prématuré mais… Dans les circonstances actuelles, je dois t'avouer que je commence à me demander si on n'aurait pas dû…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien le mettre lui aussi sous protection.

- Il n'avait reçu aucune menace.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais, à ton avis, quel est le moyen le plus sûr d'atteindre Alan et Charlie maintenant qu'ils sont sous notre surveillance ?

Elle le regarda et pâlit à son tour, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Tu penses que celui qui les menace aurait pu s'en prendre à Don parce qu'ils étaient désormais inaccessibles ?

- C'est une hypothèse qui en vaut une autre.

- Et bien j'espère que tu te trompes David.

- Crois moi, je l'espère aussi.

- Tu vas voir que Don va arriver dans une heure ou deux et qu'il va se moquer de nous et de nos inquiétudes idiotes ! essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, mais son ton enjoué sonnait faux.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison ! répliqua alors son collègue.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Alan et Charlie ?

- Rien pour le moment. On ne sait rien, alors pas de panique, inutile de les inquiéter sans raison.

- Sans raison ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire Liz. A quoi cela servirait-il de les angoisser ? Comme tu l'as dit, si ça se trouve Don va surgir d'on ne sait où, et il risque de nous passer un sacré savon si nous avons inquiété sa famille à tort.

- O.K. Bon, on les rejoint ?

- Oui, d'autant que j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi rimait cet appel et pourquoi on doit regarder le journal.

- La seule manière de le savoir, c'est d'y aller.

- Je te suis. »

Les deux agents retournèrent alors dans le salon où Alan, Charlie, Amita et Larry continuaient à suivre les informations, les trois agents de surveillance étant partis reprendre leur poste. On en était au bulletin météo, le journal touchait donc à sa fin et aucun des sujets abordés dans l'édition n'avait particulièrement retenu l'attention des quatre personnes qui l'avaient suivie.

Soudain, un assistant vint déposer un papier sur le bureau de la présentatrice. Celle-ci le lut puis releva la tête : on voyait qu'elle avait un peu pâli sous son fard, mais, dans le même temps, on sentait qu'elle était en proie à une sorte d'excitation ; cela sentait le scoop et les auditeurs se raidirent, pressentant que c'était peut-être là la raison du mystérieux appel.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous venons de recevoir une vidéo assortie d'un message que je vous lis : _Pour ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, ils doivent être punis. L'un a menti, triché, s'est fait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas et l'autre l'a protégé, voire encouragé dans cette attitude. Et parce que l'un est un imposteur et que l'autre est un veule, un innocent va expier à leur place. Ils doivent enfin être démasqués à la face du monde._ »

Les six personnes présentes dans le salon s'étaient raidies à l'écoute de ces mots : c'était exactement la terminologie employée par le harceleur depuis le début des messages. Il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute que c'était bien pour ce moment-là que l'appel leur avait été passé. Mais à quel innocent faisait référence le message ?

Ils n'eurent pas à se le demander longtemps. Le visage de la présentatrice disparut de l'écran et, à la place, ils virent tout d'abord l'image d'une porte munie d'un digicode. Elle était vraisemblablement déjà débloquée car la main qui entra dans le champ de vision de la caméra n'eut qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant deviner la petite pièce à laquelle elle donnait accès.

Un moment volontairement floue, la focalisation devint de plus en plus nette et le cœur des téléspectateurs se serra au spectacle qu'ils découvrirent alors. La pièce était entièrement nue : aucun meuble, aucune décoration aux murs, rien qui permettait de la personnaliser. Aucune fenêtre n'éclairait le local dont la seule issue était la porte codée. Le preneur de vue s'attardait sur cette porte et le groupe massé dans le salon s'aperçut qu'un réseau de fils était relié au digicode et courait au sol vers l'intérieur de la pièce. La caméra suivait les fils et bientôt les pieds d'un meuble entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Elle remonta lentement le long de l'objet qu'ils identifièrent alors comme un tabouret au dessous duquel était fixé un dispositif compliqué que, l'angoisse au cœur, ils reconnurent pour une bombe d'un type particulier : outre un détonateur et un pain d'explosif, elle était constituée d'un petit cylindre emplit d'un liquide dont il leur était impossible de deviner et la composition et la destination.

Mais la caméra continuait son travelling et ils se figèrent lorsqu'elle leur montra deux pieds nus juchés sur le tabouret. Il y avait un homme au-dessus de l'engin explosif et l'anxiété les submergea alors en pensant au malheureux qui se trouvait dans cette effroyable position : qui était-il ? Quels étaient ses liens avec eux pour qu'il ait été choisi ? La caméra amorçait un lent travelling arrière de manière à ce que la silhouette entière du prisonnier s'encadre dans son viseur, mais en même temps, l'image redevenait floue, comme si le cinéaste voulait jouer avec les nerfs des téléspectateurs, leur infliger un suspense insoutenable quant à l'identité de l'homme placé dans cette situation précaire.

Ils purent d'ailleurs en juger toute la précarité lorsqu'il se rendirent compte que le malheureux avait les mains liées dans le dos, que des bandes adhésives occultaient ses lèvres et ses yeux et surtout, qu'il avait une corde autour du cou : au moindre geste de sa part, à la moindre perte d'équilibre, il se retrouverait pendu. Un frémissement d'horreur leur échappa en prenant conscience de la cruauté de la situation.

Puis, soudain, Alan, le premier, poussa un cri :

« Non, oh mon Dieu, non ! »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, interdits, ne comprenant pas son soudain affolement. Il était devenu livide et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

- Papa, s'inquiéta Charlie. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu le connais ?

Il jeta vers eux un regard hagard dans lequel se lisait toute la souffrance du monde.

- Mais vous êtes donc aveugles ? C'est Donnie ! C'est mon fils qui est là !

*****

Paralysés, l'esprit bloqué, ils mirent un instant à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Puis, d'un même élan, ils se retournèrent vers l'écran. L'image était maintenant d'une netteté qui en accentuait toute l'horreur et, déchirés, ils ne purent que constater ce que l'instinct d'Alan lui avait soufflé quelques secondes avant : l'homme qui se tenait ainsi, en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret, risquant à chaque instant de se retrouver pendu, menacé par un dispositif explosif dont ils ignoraient tout, c'était bel et bien Don. On le reconnaissait, malgré les bandes d'adhésif qui recouvraient son visage. D'ailleurs, au cas où le doute eut encore subsisté, la caméra montrait maintenant celui-ci en gros plan et il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper : c'était bien Don qui se trouvait là, pâle, le visage couvert de sueur, à la merci d'un psychopathe qui semblait vouloir se venger de sa famille à travers lui.

Et puis soudain l'écran devint noir et le visage de la présentatrice apparut à nouveau. Mais plus aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne prêtait attention à ce qu'elle racontait. David avait décroché son téléphone et intimait l'ordre à Colby d'aller immédiatement récupérer la vidéo auprès de la chaîne. Liz, de son côté, appelait le directeur pour lui faire part des derniers rebondissements de l'affaire.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Effondré dans un fauteuil, Alan n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits : son petit, son petit à lui, aux mains d'un dangereux criminel et tout ça par sa faute ! A ses côtés, Charlie était lui aussi décomposé, en proie au même sentiment de culpabilité : c'était lui la cause du calvaire que vivait son frère en ce moment même.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait-il imaginé qu'on pourrait s'en prendre à lui ? Pourquoi les avoir mis, eux, sous protection en oubliant que la façon à la fois la plus sûre et la plus pernicieuse de les atteindre était de s'en prendre à ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher en commun : Don ? Comment se faisait-il que lui, Charlie, lui surtout, n'ait pas envisagé cette hypothèse dans tous les calculs qu'il avait faits ? Qu'allait-il advenir maintenant ? Est-ce que Don était même encore en vie au moment où ces images avaient été diffusées ? Le time code du caméscope indiquait 16 H 30 lorsque l'image s'était effacée. N'avait-il pas déjà perdu pied ? N'était-il pas déjà mort, se balançant au bout d'une corde ? Un cri de douleur, qu'il ne put réprimer, monta aux lèvres du mathématicien.

« Noonn !!!

- Charlie ! Charlie écoute-moi ! s'empressa alors David.

Il leva vers lui un regard où se lisait une douleur infinie.

- David. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Donnie ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ?

- Pour te faire souffrir Charlie. Pour vous faire souffrir tous les deux. Mais il n'a pas encore gagné.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? intervint alors Alan, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

- Visiblement Don n'a pas l'air blessé. Il est fort, il peut tenir. C'est à nous de le retrouver à temps.

- A temps ! s'exclama Alan amèrement. Mais est-il encore temps David ?

- Il faut l'espérer monsieur Eppes. Tant que nous n'avons pas la preuve du contraire, nous devons partir du principe qu'il est en vie. »

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie du téléphone interrompit l'agent. Alan se précipita sur l'appareil et décrocha. Il écouta quelques secondes et soudain ses compagnons l'entendirent s'exclamer :

« Où est mon fils ? Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ? »

Ils comprirent alors qui était à l'autre bout du combiné et David s'empressa d'appuyer sur la touche permettant l'écoute amplifiée. A ce moment-là, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir omis de faire mettre le téléphone sur écoute. Les appels ayant tous aboutis aux portables des deux hommes, il n'avait pas jugé utile de le faire et il s'en mordait les doigts. Quoiqu'il fusse fort peu probable que le ravisseur de Don ait commis l'erreur d'appeler depuis un poste qu'ils auraient pu repérer. Mais ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Il s'aperçut que Liz avait eu la même idée que lui quand il la vit soudain décrocher son téléphone et passer un appel. Il comprit alors qu'elle demandait à la fois le relevé des appels passés à la maison des Eppes pour tenter de localiser le dernier numéro entrant et que, dans le même temps, elle donnait des instructions pour que désormais le téléphone soit mis sur écoute. Lui cependant, se concentrait sur le dialogue entre Alan et le criminel.

- Je vous avais prévenus qu'il faudrait payer. Alors je regrette pour votre fils, mais ce sont toujours les innocents qui font les frais des manœuvres des coupables. C'est par lui que l'imposture du professeur Eppes sera prouvée et c'est parce qu'il est un imposteur que votre fils aîné perdra la vie. S'il était ce qu'il prétend, il réussirait à le sauver.

- Expliquez-vous. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez de nous.

- De vous rien. Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre qu'encourager votre fils à mentir, à piller les idées des autres, à jouer les génies. Ca vous flatte d'être le père du grand professeur Charles Eppes ! Et dans le même temps vous en oubliez que vous avez un autre garçon, bien meilleur parce que vrai. Et celui-là vous ne le méritez pas, alors je vais vous le reprendre.

- Je vous jure que vous le paierez, s'exclama soudain Alan, perdant totalement son sang-froid. Si mon fils meurt, je vous tuerai, vous m'entendez, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de vous tuer !

Ses compagnons comprirent qu'il était à bout de nerfs et hors d'état de continuer la conversation. Charlie lui prit doucement le combiné des mains tandis qu'Amita et Larry l'obligeaient à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. La jeune femme lui apporta un verre d'alcool qu'il absorba d'un seul coup, recevant un coup de fouet salutaire qui lui permit de recouvrer son sang-froid. Mais la culpabilité le taraudait plus encore qu'auparavant parce que les mots du criminel avaient fait mouche en touchant l'une de ses appréhensions les plus profondes, l'un de ses regrets les plus tangibles : n'avait-il pas en effet trop souvent oublié qu'il avait deux fils, faisant toujours passer Charlie avant son frère ? Qui sait les souffrances que son attitude avait pu infliger à son fils aîné, systématiquement oublié au profit de son génial petit frère ?

Il était évidemment injuste en pensant cela, mais en bon manipulateur, son correspondant avait touché la corde sensible, il avait décelé la fêlure et appuyé juste dessus. Et si Don ne devait pas survivre, ce doute qu'il venait d'instiller dans l'esprit de son père finirait par le tuer.

Le mathématicien, cependant, faisait des efforts surhumains pour garder son calme : la survie de son frère était peut-être à ce prix, il lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça, il devait essayer tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide.

- Je suis Charles Eppes, s'annonça-t-il. Je vous écoute, que voulez-vous ?

- Charles Eppes ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on se trouve au pied du mur ?

- Ecoutez, c'est après moi que vous en avez non ? Alors laissez mon frère en dehors de ça ! Dites-moi où je peux vous trouver et je viendrai seul, vous avez ma parole. Et en échange, vous relâchez mon frère. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Mais si professeur, il a tout à voir au contraire. Comme je l'ai dit à votre père, il me permettra de faire la preuve de votre incompétence et vous ne pourrez jamais oublier cette leçon. Il la fallait à la hauteur de votre imposture.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites !

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes le grand génie, Charles Enrico Eppes ! Et bien, continuez de vous cramponner à votre image, j'espère qu'elle vous sera d'un grand réconfort lorsque votre frère sera mort par votre faute !

- Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi ! supplia Charlie.

- Mais je n'attends rien de vous moi, rien du tout. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de vous.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur Charles Eppes. Que tout chez vous n'est qu'imposture et j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de le prouver. Voyez-vous, si vous étiez ce que vous prétendez, vous pourriez peut-être sauver votre frère.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai laissé assez d'indices pour vous permettre de le retrouver à temps. Mais ces indices ne sont à la portée que d'un mathématicien chevronné. Et vous, vous n'en êtes qu'une piteuse caricature. Rien en vous n'est vrai. Si vous n'aviez pas vos condisciples pour masquer votre incompétence, si l'administration et vos pairs n'avaient pas fait preuve d'un aveuglement coupable, il y a longtemps qu'on vous aurait démasqué. Mais moi, je sais que vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une baudruche emplie d'air qui se dégonfle au plus petit coup d'épingle. Et des coups d'épingles, j'ai décidé de vous en donner beaucoup. Alors voyez-vous, si c'est moi qui me trompe, professeur Eppes, votre frère vivra. Mais si j'ai raison, ce dont je suis intimement persuadé, il mourra, et ce sera uniquement votre faute.

- Que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre ?

- Vous n'avez pas à me convaincre, je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai à savoir. Le temps vous est compté professeur Eppes. La règle du jeu est contenue dans la formule suivante. »

Il énonça alors une longue suite de chiffres que Charlie nota fiévreusement. Au moment où il allait poser une autre question, la tonalité lui indiqua que son correspondant avait raccroché.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

Charlie resta un instant prostré puis se secoua : le temps n'était pas aux jérémiades. S'il avait une seule chance de sauver son frère, il ne devait pas la laisser passer. Il lui fallut somme toute assez peu de temps pour décoder la formule qui lui donna l'adresse d'un site web auquel il se connecta sur le champ.

L'image qui s'afficha alors sur l'écran de son ordinateur lui serra le cœur tout en le réjouissant : c'était l'image jumelle de ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision, à la différence près que l'affichage horaire prouvait qu'elle était diffusée en temps réel et que Don était donc encore bien vivant. On le voyait, dans la même position précaire : juché sur un tabouret relié à un dispositif de mise à feu, bâillonné, les yeux bandés, les mains attachées dans le dos, et surtout, une corde autour du cou qui lui interdisait tout mouvement sous peine de se retrouver pendu. Combien de temps le malheureux pourrait-il tenir ?

C'est justement la question qui s'affichait à l'écran et Charlie comprit alors que son interlocuteur allait l'entraîner dans un jeu de piste cruel dont l'enjeu était la vie de son frère. En substance, le criminel l'avertissait que différentes énigmes le conduiraient à l'endroit où était détenu Don. Chaque énigme résolue l'amènerait à une autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au moment où il pourrait enfin localiser la prison de son frère.

Bien entendu, chaque étape nécessitait un niveau de savoir faire supérieur à l'étape précédente. Et une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé le lieu de détention de l'agent, rien ne serait gagné : trois digicodes successifs conduisaient à sa prison. Dès qu'il aurait actionné le premier, une minuterie se déclencherait. Il n'aurait alors que deux options : soit il réussissait, en trente minutes, à retrouver les trois codes, soit la bombe placée sous le tabouret explosait. Elle ne lui ferait aucun mal à lui : c'était une bombe au phosphore. L'ampoule contenant le liquide inflammable serait pulvérisée par la détonation et l'homme placé au-dessus serait alors brûlé vif. La même chose se produirait si on tentait de forcer l'entrée de la pièce, de quelque manière que ce fut : des capteurs y enregistraient chaque mouvement suspect. Le seul moyen de désamorcer l'engin de mort était de réussir à déchiffrer les codes. La porte s'ouvrirait alors naturellement et il n'aurait plus qu'à aller récupérer son frère, à condition, bien entendu, que, dans l'entre fait, celui-ci, à bout de forces, n'eut pas perdu l'équilibre, avec la conclusion funeste qu'aurait un tel mouvement.

Lorsque le mathématicien eut fini de lire le message, la connexion avec le lieu de détention de Don s'interrompit. Tous se regardèrent avec accablement. Quel esprit malade avait pu imaginer une épreuve d'une telle cruauté, à la fois pour Don, victime expiatoire d'un crime imaginaire commis par les siens, et pour Alan et Charlie qui ne se remettraient jamais de le perdre, dans ces conditions-là surtout ? La culpabilité plus encore que le chagrin les détruirait s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le sauver. Et la question se reposait de manière toujours plus angoissante, toujours plus brûlante : qui était derrière tout ça ? Qui avait pu nourrir un tel ressentiment contre Charlie et son père qu'il les punissait en les privant de ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher, en torturant l'être qu'ils aimaient tant ?

Il était désormais urgent de découvrir à quel moment ce ressentiment était né pour réussir à démêler l'écheveau qui leur permettrait peut-être de sauver Don. En pensant à ce que celui-ci devait ressentir, dans l'absolue solitude où il se trouvait, incapable de distinguer ce qui l'entourait, sachant qu'un faux mouvement, que le moindre moment de faiblesse, risquait de lui être fatal, Alan et Charlie sentaient leurs cœurs se déchirer. Il devait vivre une véritable torture à la fois physique car sa position inconfortable devait obligatoirement générer des douleurs, mais surtout psychologique à se dire qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il meure dans des conditions atroces ; était-il au courant de la présence de la bombe au phosphore ? Ses amis espéraient que non : qu'au moins cette angoisse supplémentaire lui soit épargnée !

*****

La maison ressemblait à présent à une fourmilière : des techniciens arrivaient pour poser les appareils d'écoute. Nikki et Colby avaient rejoint les lieux, appelés par David, et d'autres agents se pressaient aux nouvelles, chacun désireux d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice qui permettrait peut-être de retrouver leur collègue à temps.

Charlie, de son côté, tentait désespérément de faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour retrouver son esprit mathématique : c'était le seul moyen de sauver son frère. Il devait avant tout garder la tête froide : le criminel qu'il avait en face de lui doutait de ses capacités, il devait lui démontrer qu'il se trompait. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute là que résidait sa seule chance. Si réellement ce psychopathe le prenait pour un imposteur, il ne saurait pas lui poser d'énigmes insolubles et il parviendrait à triompher, niveau après niveau, de tous les pièges qu'il lui tendrait.

Mais pour autant, le facteur temps jouait contre lui : combien de temps Don pourrait-il tenir avant que ses forces ne le trahissent ? Charlie n'était pas certain d'arriver à occulter cette pensée obsédante. Et tout mathématicien sait bien que, pour être au maximum de ses possibilités, il faut avant tout ne subir aucune pression, de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Les tâches furent très vites distribuées : à Amita la charge d'essayer de remonter la trace de la connexion internet avec l'équipe de techniciens hautement qualifiés que le F.B.I. mettait à sa disposition ; à charge pour Larry d'épauler Charlie dans ses recherches ; à charge pour Colby et Liz de retrouver le professeur Caldwell et de l'interroger sur son entretien avec Don afin de découvrir, si possible, un lien leur permettant d'identifier le ravisseur ; et chacun se vit ainsi attribuer une tâche précise dans le but d'optimiser et d'accélérer au maximum l'enquête. Ils jouaient contre la montre et ils le savaient.

Alan restait là, à les regarder tous s'afférer pour sauver son garçon, et il se sentait terriblement impuissant : que pouvait-il faire, lui, pour les aider à retrouver son petit ? David le comprit en le voyant, décomposé, regarder ceux qui allaient et venaient autour de lui, un sentiment d'inutilité terrible l'envahissant. Il alla alors chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Nikki qui s'approcha du vieil homme et l'entraîna avec elle pour qu'il l'assiste dans ses recherches sur les anciens condisciples de Charlie. Il semblait en effet qu'il fallait fouiller de ce côté-là : visiblement le nœud du problème se situait assez loin dans le temps et, Charlie étant accaparé par son macabre jeu de piste, Alan restait seul capable de se souvenir de querelles, jalousies, rivalités ayant opposé son fils à d'autres étudiants ou confrères et qui pouvaient expliquer l'inhumaine situation actuelle. Il ne fut sans doute pas tout à fait dupe de sa capacité à aider réellement l'agent, mais il lui fallait absolument s'occuper l'esprit sous peine de devenir fou. Alors il la suivit et se plongea frénétiquement dans les recherches, pour ne plus penser à Don, ne plus le voir ainsi qu'il lui était apparu, risquant de perdre la vie à chaque instant.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X**

Don s'efforçait de respirer calmement et de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique. Il ignorait où il se trouvait et le silence ambiant l'angoissait. En même temps, il était furieux contre lui-même : il s'était vraiment fait cueillir comme un débutant ! Il aurait pourtant dû se méfier quand cet homme l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait peut-être des informations pour lui. Mais l'inquiétude intense qu'il ressentait pour son père et son frère avait largement amoindri son jugement habituel.

Il s'était rendu au rendez-vous fixé par le professeur et celui-ci l'avait accueilli sur le parking du campus. Il semblait nerveux, jetait des coups d'œil inquiets par-dessus son épaule, et Don avait fini par lui demander ce qui motivait cette tension. L'homme lui avait alors avoué que lui-même avait reçu des messages étranges sur son portable et qu'il avait aussi l'impression qu'on le suivait.

« Voulez-vous me montrer votre portable ? avait alors demandé l'agent.

- Volontiers. Tenez. »

Don avait saisi l'objet et constaté qu'en effet des messages menaçants avait été envoyés au professeur Caldwell depuis près de trois jours. Le collègue de Charlie lui avait alors appris qu'en fait les messages étaient bien antérieurs mais que, dans un premier temps, il les avait effacés, croyant à une plaisanterie douteuse. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait entendu Charlie parler des messages que lui-même recevait qu'il avait fait le rapprochement Et qu'il s'était souvenu de cette affaire…

« De quoi parlez-vous ? avait alors demandé Don.

- C'était en… attendez, je ne me souviens plus très bien. Août 1992 je crois. Oui, votre jeune frère venait de quitter Princeton, son diplôme en poche. Et …

- Vous étiez l'un de ses professeurs à l'époque ?

- En effet. Et je dois avouer que j'étais fasciné par son intelligence. Vous deviez être très fier de lui.

- A vrai dire, à cette époque-là nous ne nous fréquentions pas beaucoup.

- Oui, je comprends. Il ne devait pas être facile pour vous d'avoir un frère, surtout plus jeune, aussi brillant. Vous avez dû souvent vous sentir négligé et déconsidéré.

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, parfois oui. Mais Charlie était tellement plus… Enfin il avait un potentiel tellement plus important que le mien que j'ai très vite admis qu'il était normal qu'il prenne la première place.

- Pourtant, ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

Soudain, Don s'était demandé de quoi ils étaient en train de parler là.

- Oui, bon. Excusez-moi professeur Caldwell, mais si vous vouliez bien en venir à ce que vous aviez commencé à dire. Donc c'était en août 1992…

- C'est ça oui. Il y avait cet étudiant… »

Et l'homme avait commencé à lui raconter l'histoire de ce jeune étudiant de vingt-deux ans (son âge à lui à cette époque pensa aussitôt Don), brillant et doué, mais dont les théories s'opposaient à celle de Charlie. Apparemment, il y avait eu des dissensions entre eux, notamment lors de la parution des travaux sur la convergence de Eppes. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, l'étudiant avait disparu et on s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Alors peut-être que…

- Vous souvenez-vous de son nom ?

- C'est là que le bât blesse. Malheureusement ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était et…

- Bon, peut-être que Charlie s'en souviendra. Mais vous-même, comment vous êtes vous trouvé mêlé à cette histoire ?

- Non, attendez, avait soudain dit l'homme, sans répondre à la question. J'ai chez moi un ancien annuaire de cette époque : je devrais pouvoir, sans trop de mal y retrouver le nom de ce garçon.

- Ce serait fantastique ! s'était exclamé Don. Avez-vous moyen de me l'apporter très vite ?

- Et bien…

- C'est important professeur Caldwell. Cet homme est peut-être celui qui vous menace, vous et mon frère, et mon père aussi.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Ecoutez… Je n'ai pas de cours avant une heure trente. J'habite à environ vingt minutes en voiture. Si vous voulez m'accompagner, je pense que je pourrai retrouver cet annuaire assez rapidement.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Cela vous est impossible ?

Don avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. En tout début d'après-midi, il devait voir le président de la fraternité mise en cause par Charlie.

- Remarquez, si vous avez un autre rendez-vous, je pourrai vous apporter l'annuaire demain matin à vos bureaux. Ou vous pourrez envoyer un de vos collègues le prendre ce soir. Je pense que je serai rentré vers vingt heures.

Don avait grimacé : il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore tout un après-midi alors que, peut-être, une piste était enfin à portée de sa main.

- Non, non. Vingt minutes, avez-vous dit ?

- Avec une circulation moyenne oui. Quarante minutes aller-retour et je ne pense pas en avoir pour plus d'une quinzaine de minutes sur place.

- D'accord. Au pire des cas, je pourrai toujours actionner la sirène.

L'homme le regarda alors avec inquiétude.

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez que je monte dans votre véhicule ?

- Et bien, ça me semble plus pratique non ?

- Oui, mais les clés de mon appartement sont dans ma voiture : je les y laisse toujours, de peur de les égarer.

- Pas très prudent, pourtant, objecta l'agent, son professionnalisme refaisant surface à cette déclaration.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'ont dit certains amis. Mais je vous assure que je n'ai jamais eu de problème jusqu'à présent.

- Et votre voiture est garée où ?

- Sur le parking des professeurs, là-bas.

- Bon, et bien vous montez avec moi, et je vous arrête à votre véhicule le temps que vous récupériez vos clés. Ensuite on fonce chez vous…

- On fonce dites-vous ?

- Façon de parler professeur. Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre d'imprudence.

- J'aimerais bien le croire agent Eppes. Mais pourquoi ne pas monter avec moi ? Ce serait aussi simple. La rue où j'habite est toujours extrêmement encombrée et j'ai une place de parking attitrée, nous gagnerions du temps.

- Je pourrai très bien me mettre sur votre place de parking, argumenta Don. Ou n'importe où ailleurs, en fait. Vous savez, ma position d'agent du F.B.I. me procure quelques avantages tout de même, uniquement quand je suis en mission bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour éviter tout risque de malentendu.

- Oui bien sûr. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Bon. Si vous préférez qu'on prenne votre véhicule, pourquoi pas ?

- Allons-y.

Les deux hommes s'était dirigés vers la place où Don s'était garé quelques minutes plus tôt. L'agent avait actionné l'ouverture automatique des portières et il avait entendu le clic caractéristique du verrou qui se désengageait. Il était alors monté dans son véhicule et avait introduit sa clé dans le contact. C'est alors qu'il s'était aperçu que le professeur Caldwell ne faisait pas mine de monter auprès de lui, regardant fixement vers l'arrière du véhicule, côté passager.

- Et bien professeur, dépêchez-vous, lui dit-il.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons un léger problème.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous avez un pneu crevé agent Eppes.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Venez voir si vous ne me croyez pas !

Impatienté, Don était descendu et avait fait le tour du véhicule. Son interlocuteur avait, bien entendu, raison : le pneu arrière était complètement à plat et l'agent avait laissé échappé un juron.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais enfin, comment est-ce possible ? Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à changer la roue !

- Je suis désolé agent Eppes, mais ce sera trop long. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un cours dans… et bien une heure vingt maintenant. Et je déteste faire attendre mes étudiants.

- Mais on ne peut pas rouler à plat ! s'énerva Don.

- Non, mais on peut prendre ma voiture. Je vous assure que je suis un excellent conducteur, plaida-t-il, comme si l'hésitation qu'il décelait chez l'agent était due à une appréhension de sa part à se laisser conduire.

- Cela n'a rien à voir professeur Caldwell. Bon. Vous avez raison, je vous suis. »

Il lui avait alors emboîté le pas vers une Ford d'un modèle déjà ancien, parfaitement entretenue, dans laquelle ils étaient montés. Le professeur avait engagé le véhicule sur l'avenue et ils avaient quitté le campus. Don avait alors sorti son portable.

- Vous appelez qui ? avait interrogé le professeur, concentré sur sa conduite.

- Mon frère, Charlie. Je vais lui parler de cet étudiant. Peut-être se souviendra-t-il de…

- Peut-être, en effet. Mais, vous devriez attendre un peu, je pense.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, puisque nous allons avoir son nom chez moi, il lui sera alors plus facile de se le remémorer.

- Bien sûr mais…

Il avait hésité, le doigt sur la touche raccourci.

- Je préfèrerais que vous n'appeliez pas, agent Eppes. Je m'en chargerai personnellement !

- Quoi ?

Plus que les mots, le ton de son interlocuteur l'avait alerté. Il s'était alors tourné vers lui et avait ressenti un intense malaise du regard que posait l'homme sur lui à ce moment-là. Et il avait commencé à pressentir le danger. Mais il était trop tard.

Tout en reportant son regard sur la route, l'homme avait alors pointé l'index vers un bouton situé juste sous le volant et l'avait pressé. Aussitôt, l'air bag passager s'était déployé et Don s'était trouvé plaqué sur son siège, la respiration coupée, dans l'incapacité de faire le plus petit mouvement. Et d'un seul coup il avait compris qu'il venait de se faire piéger ! Quel imbécile il avait été ! Comment n'avait-il pas flairé le traquenard ? Quelle probabilité y avait-il que sa roue crève justement au moment où il avait besoin de se déplacer, au moment où une piste semblait enfin se dessiner ? Comment, se faisait-il que, comme par hasard, l'homme n'ait conservé que des messages datant des trois derniers jours ? Et puis, pourquoi le fait que le nom n'ait pas paru familier à Charlie ne lui avait-il pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? Décidément, il aurait mérité ce qui lui arriverait !

- Je suis désolé, agent Eppes, avait dit l'homme. Je n'ai rien contre vous mais votre famille m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? avait-il réussi à articuler, malgré la difficulté grandissante qu'il avait à respirer, écrasé sur son siège par l'air bag.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se dégonfler et il comprit alors qu'en fait l'homme l'avait trafiqué pour le transformer en arme de contention, fort efficace, songeait-il amer à la fois de s'être laissé piéger de cette façon et d'être incapable du moindre mouvement pour se libérer de la force qui le clouait sur son siège.

- Votre frère m'a tout pris et votre père l'a épaulé dans son pillage. Alors ils doivent payer et je suis bien placé pour savoir que nul châtiment n'est plus sévère que celui qui fait payer un innocent pour le crime des coupables.

- Vous délirez. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

- Bien sûr que si, parce que votre soi-disant génie de frère n'aura jamais les capacités requises pour vous retrouver. Quoi de pire que d'avoir toute sa vie fait illusion et de ne pouvoir le faire quand l'enjeu est crucial ?

Tout en parlant, l'homme avait bifurqué dans une toute petite ruelle où il s'arrêta. Don avait désespérément cherché à libérer sa main droite pour saisir son arme mais la masse sur son torse lui interdisait tout mouvement : il se sentait suffoquer.

- Vous allez me tuer ? avait-il réussi à chuchoter.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas un tueur ! s'était offusqué l'homme. Mais vous allez sans doute mourir.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Votre frère pourrait vous sauver s'il était ce qu'il prétend être. Mais il ne le pourra pas. Alors vous allez mourir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous tuerai, c'est son incompétence ! Et croyez que j'en suis navré pour vous car vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être le seul être vraiment propre de cette famille. Mais ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui sont sacrifiés.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

- Mais si, vous verrez. Ou plutôt, non, vous ne verrez pas.

L'homme avait alors saisi à l'arrière une petite trousse dont il avait extrait une seringue. Don, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, avait de nouveau tenté de se soustraire à l'écrasement qui l'immobilisait, n'arrivant qu'à aviver la douleur au niveau du torse et à rendre sa respiration encore plus pénible. Puis son ravisseur avait approché la seringue de son cou, il avait ressenti une piqûre et avait plongé dans le noir.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il était allongé sur un sol froid, pieds nus, mains attachées dans le dos, yeux bandés. Pendant un instant il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là, puis la mémoire lui était revenue et il avait recommencé à s'adresser d'amers reproches : comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? S'il mourait là, il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait. Mais avant de mourir, il pouvait au moins essayer de se sortir de ce guêpier. Il s'était donc redressé et ce geste avait éveillé une douleur sourde au niveau de la poitrine. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas être sérieusement blessé : les côtes un peu froissées peut-être, mais rien de plus grave. Si seulement il arrivait à se libérer de ses liens, il saurait bien ensuite fausser compagnie à son geôlier. Puis il avait réalisé qu'une corde, passée autour de son cou, reposait sur ses épaules et il s'était demandé ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait alors entendu des pas s'approcher de lui et s'était raidi.

« Vous êtes réveillé agent Eppes ?

- Comme vous voyez.

- Pas trop de mal ? Vous respirez bien ? Je m'en voudrais de vous avoir blessé.

- Vous aviez pourtant une façon toute simple d'être sûr de ne pas me faire de mal, c'était de ne pas me kidnapper.

- Je sais et, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis désolé d'avoir dû recourir à cette extrémité. Mais je ne pouvais plus laisser votre frère me narguer ainsi.

- Mais enfin, que vous a-t-il fait ? Charlie est incapable de mentir ou de tricher ! Vous faites erreur sur son compte.

- Alors vous aussi vous le défendez ?

- C'est mon frère !

- Et qu'a-t-il fait pour vous votre frère hein ? Que fait-il en ce moment même, lui que vous avez mis sous protection, mais qui vous a laissé partir sans l'ombre d'une inquiétude ? Que pensez-vous qu'il fera lorsqu'il apprendra votre situation ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit : vous serez l'instrument qui me permettra de punir les vôtres.

- Mais les punir de quoi bon sang ?

- De la mort de mon fils ! Vous comprenez ? Ils ont tué mon fils !

- Quoi !!!

- Mon fils, cet étudiant dont je vous parlais : Aaron Lincoln Warden. Il était brillant, doux, timide et il avait un grand avenir devant lui. Voyez-vous, toute ma vie j'ai enseigné les mathématiques appliquées et la physique, et j'avais une petit renommée dans mon domaine. Mais je savais qu'Aaron serait la vraie gloire de la famille : il raisonnait de manière parfaite, ses intuitions étaient foudroyantes et son esprit d'une clarté inégalée. Il a fait des études magnifiques, toujours en tête de classe, toujours remarqué et loué. Et puis il est entré à Princeton.

Don commençait à comprendre : l'éternelle histoire de l'étudiant brillant, habitué à être le centre de l'admiration, qui tombe tout à coup sur plus brillant que lui, à tout point de vue, et qui n'accepte pas sa soudaine seconde place. « Oh petit frère, avait-il alors pensé, si tu savais ce que les esprits brillants, parfois, peuvent faire du mal autour d'eux, tu en serais malade ! »

Et le soi-disant professeur Caldwell avait continué son récit : du paradis à l'enfer, l'élévation et la chute. Aaron Lincoln Warden n'avait pas pu admettre qu'un gamin, de cinq ans plus jeune que lui, se révèle bien meilleurs qu'il n'était et il avait commencé à perdre pied, petit à petit. Il avait tenté de jeter le discrédit sur les travaux de Charlie, mais celui-ci était soutenu par ses professeurs et c'était Warden qui s'était discrédité à leurs yeux.

Jusqu'à ce jour où l'accusation de tricherie était tombée sur le gamin de dix-sept ans qu'était alors le petit génie. L'affaire avait été pénible. Don n'en avait pas entendu parler : à l'époque il venait d'entrer au F.B.I. et aucun membre de sa famille ne l'avait tenu au courant des événements pour ne pas le tracasser. Alan était monté au créneau pour défendre son fils, de toute façon soutenu par l'administration. Et finalement Warden avait été démasqué et chassé de l'université. Il s'était suicidé vingt mois plus tard, incapable de remonter la pente, accusant Charlie de l'avoir spolié, d'avoir bâti toute sa théorie de la convergence de Eppes sur ses propres recherches, et de n'être qu'un petit bidouilleur, un peu doué en mathématiques, que son entourage protégeait farouchement pour lui permettre d'asseoir une réputation surfaite et imméritée.

Et aujourd'hui, le professeur Eppes s'affichait dans toutes les librairies avec ses travaux sur les mathématiques de l'amitié ? C'était encore une recherche qu'il avait volée à son fils. Cela suffisait ! Il devait maintenant admettre son imposture et payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Don avait compris que l'homme était totalement perdu dans son délire et que rien ne servirait à vouloir lui faire entendre raison. Fragilisé par la perte de son fils, il avait remâché sa peine, son amertume et sa rancœur jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Sa seule chance restait de réussir à s'échapper : après tout, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile. L'homme était plutôt petit, plus âgé et bien moins entraîné que lui. Mais il avait sous-estimé son vis-à-vis. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsque, son récit achevé, l'homme lui avait dit :

« Vous savez maintenant pourquoi je dois me venger, et pourquoi vous allez mourir. Alors je suis désolé pour vous, mais il est temps que je vous explique quel va être votre rôle.

Don qui s'était assis, dos au mur, durant le long exposé du professeur, avait alors pensé que, si celui-ci s'approchait de lui, il en profiterait pour tenter de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Il espérait avoir assez récupéré de la drogue administrée pour ça. Mais l'homme n'avait pas tenté de s'approcher. Soudain, Don avait senti que la corde se resserrait autour de son cou

- C'est ça votre plan, avait-il articulé ? Vous comptez m'étrangler ou me pendre ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, agent Eppes, je ne suis pas un assassin. Non, vous aurez une chance. Simplement je me méfie de vous. Votre loyauté envers votre frère est trop évidente pour que vous ne tentiez pas de me maîtriser si je m'approche de vous. Et je ne suis pas assez présomptueux pour espérer avoir la moindre chance dans un corps à corps contre vous. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas que je resserre la corde, vous allez vous lever gentiment et grimper sur le tabouret qui est à trois pas à votre droite.

En même temps qu'il parlait, l'homme exerçait une traction sur la corde et Don, s'il ne voulait pas s'étrangler, devait suivre le mouvement. Il se leva donc et, bouillant de colère, fit ce que venait de lui ordonner son ravisseur. Il comprit que celui-ci avait dû passer la corde sur une poutre et qu'il faisait levier pour l'obliger à obtempérer, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât. Lorsqu'il fut juché sur le tabouret, il se rendit compte que la corde cessait de se tendre et il attendit, le cœur plein d'appréhension.

- Voilà, je vais maintenant vous laisser. Encore une fois je suis désolé de la position inconfortable qui est la vôtre, mais ce n'est pas moi le coupable. Et puis, si vous avez raison, si c'est moi qui me trompe, alors vous avez une chance.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Rien, je vous l'ai dit. Je vais vous laisser là, sur ce tabouret. Ne faites pas de gestes trop brusques et essayez de ne pas vous endormir, sinon, vous imaginez bien que vous n'en réchapperez pas. Tant que vous resterez debout, vous ne risquez rien. J'ai enlevé vos chaussures pour que vous ayez un contact plus étroit avec le tabouret : votre équilibre sera meilleur. J'ai fixé la corde pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop tendue. Ce n'est que si vous descendez qu'elle sera trop courte et alors… D'autre part, sachez qu'il y a sous le siège une bombe au phosphore : vous en connaissez bien sûr les caractéristiques ?

Oh oui il les connaissait ! Et il se sentait proche de la panique à l'idée de la mort qui l'attendait si la bombe explosait.

- Vous avez enclenché un minuteur ?

- Non, c'est votre frère qui l'enclenchera. Si toutefois il parvient jusqu'à vous, ce dont je doute.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas un assassin, mais vous faites en sorte que je n'ai aucune chance d'en réchapper : si ne je meurs pas pendu, je meurs brûlé vif, c'est ça ?

- La bombe ne peut pas exploser sous vos mouvements : seule l'activation de la minuterie ou une rupture du contact due à une coupure du circuit électrique peut la faire sauter. Et la coupure du circuit ne peut se produire que si on force l'entrée de cette pièce qui est protégée par des codes.

- Mais à quoi cela vous sert-il ?

- A prouver l'incompétence de votre frère, je vous l'ai dit. Je vais lui laisser des indices pour vous retrouver, des indices qu'un mathématicien de haut niveau n'aurait pas trop de mal à déchiffrer. Mais, comme nous le savons tous les deux, votre frère est un imposteur et, le temps qu'il vous retrouve, si jamais il vous retrouve, il sera trop tard. J'aurai alors démontré son imposture de manière éclatante et, en même temps, je l'aurai puni de la façon la plus sévère qui soit. Il vous perdra parce qu'il ne sera pas à la hauteur.

- C'est un meurtre, professeur Warden. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !

- Mais si. Le professeur Caldwell n'existe pas. Je n'ai pas d'identité. Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir vu.

- Mais Charlie me retrouvera.

- Alors, je l'espère pour vous. C'est beau d'avoir la foi. Mais n'espérez pas trop dans votre petit frère : il vous a toujours menti, et c'est à cause de lui que vous êtes là aujourd'hui.

- Non, c'est à cause de vous, uniquement à cause de vous !

- Inutile de continuer cette discussion : nos points de vue sont décidemment irréconciliables. Alors maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je vais devoir m'assurer que vous n'appellerez pas à l'aide. Il y a fort peu de chance pour que quiconque puisse vous entendre, mais je n'ai pas envie de courir ce risque. Risque pour vous, bien sûr, puisque si quelqu'un d'autre que votre frère essaie d'entrer dans cette pièce, la bombe explosera aussitôt.

Don entendit alors l'homme se rapprocher de lui. Il y eut un choc et il devina qu'il venait de poser quelque chose auprès de son tabouret. Puis il perçut un mouvement tout près de lui et comprit que l'homme avait dû, à son tour, se percher sur un quelconque objet pour se hisser à son niveau. Il lui appliqua alors une bande adhésive sur la bouche. Ce fut plus fort que lui, plus fort que la prudence : d'un violent mouvement du corps, il tenta de faire perdre l'équilibre à son agresseur pensant que si celui-ci tombait et s'assommait, il aurait une chance de lui échapper. L'homme poussa un juron vite maîtrisé et il sauta à terre : visiblement, il avait encore une belle souplesse pour son âge. Don, lui, déséquilibré par son mouvement sentit qu'il glissait inexorablement. Désespéré, il comprit qu'il allait chuter et que tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire par ce geste irréfléchi, c'est se condamner lui-même. Au moment où il se sentait tomber, alors que déjà la corde se tendait sur son cou, entravant sa respiration, il se rendit compte qu'on le retenait fortement. Le professeur Warden était prestement remonté sur son perchoir et l'avait saisi à bras le corps pour lui éviter la chute. Quand il fut assuré qu'il avait retrouvé son équilibre, il desserra le nœud qui avait coulissé, permettant à Don de retrouver son souffle, puis il descendit et s'éloigna de lui en disant :

- Evitez ce genre de folie agent Eppes. Ne gaspillez pas votre énergie. Vous allez en avoir grandement besoin. Mais je peux vous comprendre et je ne vous en veux pas de cette tentative. Cette fois-ci, je vous laisse, alors surtout, restez calme. Adieu agent Eppes. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et surtout que vous ne souffrirez pas. Mais la punition est à ce prix, et elle m'appartient. »

Le silence était retombé et Don avait compris qu'il était seul : seul juché sur un tabouret, à la merci de la moindre perte d'équilibre, du moindre faux mouvement.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XII**

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, en équilibre précaire, les pieds précautionneusement posés sur le bois clair ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir douloureusement : ses mains ligotées s'ankylosaient, ses jambes, soumises à une rude tension, se raidissaient et il craignait l'apparition de crampes fatales. Et puis il avait chaud et soif. Le bâillon desséchait complètement sa bouche et la sueur qui coulait dans son dos accélérait la déshydratation. Le fait d'être aveuglé pesait aussi sur sa conscience du temps qui passait et sur son sens de l'équilibre. De plus, la pensée de cette bombe, située juste sous ses pieds, l'angoissait. Malgré les assertions du professeur, qui sait si elle ne risquait pas d'exploser à tout moment, lui procurant une mort particulièrement atroce à laquelle, à choisir, il préférait encore la pendaison ?

La torture psychologique se joignait à ce qui, petit à petit, devenait une torture physique, et il avait peur de flancher. Ce qui le retenait, c'était ce qu'avait dit son kidnappeur. S'il avait vraiment laissé des indices à Charlie pour le retrouver, alors il pouvait être certain que Charlie le retrouverait ! Parce que, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que Charlie était réellement ce qu'il paraissait : un mathématicien de génie pour qui les nombres n'avaient aucun mystère et que les raisonnements les plus abstraits galvanisaient au lieu de le rebuter. Donc, aucun professeur Warden de ce monde ne saurait poser une énigme que Charlie ne puisse résoudre. Sauf, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, si celui-ci était trop anxieux pour raisonner sainement et quoi de plus anxiogène pour lui que de savoir que la vie de son frère dépendait de ses calculs ?

Non, il devait garder foi en lui : malgré toute la tension qui pourrait l'habiter, son petit frère trouverait la solution. Alors il devait tenir, coûte que coûte. Charlie allait le trouver et il ne voulait pas qu'il le trouve pendant au bout d'une corde et encore moins transformé en torche vivante. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'arriver, parce qu'il arriverait. Et il devait tenir pour lui et pour leur père : il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se remettraient de le perdre dans des conditions pareilles. Charlie surtout : la double culpabilité le détruirait : culpabilité d'avoir été à l'origine de son enlèvement, culpabilité de n'avoir pas permis de le retrouver à temps. Et Warden aurait alors gagné ! Il était hors de question de le laisser gagner, parce qu'il devait enfin s'apercevoir de son erreur.

Lui, Don, avait toujours essayé de protéger son petit frère. Et bien il devait continuer à le protéger encore et, le protéger aujourd'hui, ça voulait dire rester en vie et tenter d'oublier les oreilles sifflantes, la salive raréfiée qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une sorte de pâte désagréable dans la bouche, les épaules tétanisées par la position des bras maintenus dans le dos, et les jambes lourdes qui s'ankylosaient de plus en plus. Il avait beau tenter de faire passer, le plus doucement possible, son poids de droite à gauche pour soulager alternativement chacun des membres, il sentait ceux-ci se dérober par moment. Un peu plus tôt, il avait trébuché et ne s'était rattrapé que de justesse : une sueur glacée avait couru le long de son dos. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ?

_Charlie, petit frère, dépêche toi de me retrouver ! Je veux tenir, pour toi, pour papa, mais dépêche-toi frangin !_

Et puis soudain la crampe monta dans son mollet gauche et un cri étouffé lui échappa. Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Il comprit qu'il allait glisser et des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas juste ! Cet homme ne pouvait pas gagner ! La crampe se propageait dans la jambe qui se dérobait tandis que la douleur intense le crucifiait. Au moment où il allait tomber, il eut l'impression qu'on passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour le retenir.

« Tiens bon chéri, tiens bon. Ca va passer, ton frère et ton père vont arriver. Ils ne te laisseront pas là. Tiens bon, encore un peu !

- Maman ??!! »

Il la sentait près de lui : son souffle à son oreille, son odeur si douce et surtout cette main légère qui courait sur ses cheveux. Elle était là pour l'aider et avec elle il ne risquait rien. Déjà la douleur le quittait. Elle se tenait juste derrière lui et elle avait refermé ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il se laissa aller contre elle : c'était si bon de la sentir là, de pouvoir à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras et avoir l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait jamais vous arriver.

- Je suis là Donnie chéri. Je ne te lâche pas.

- C'est un rêve, c'est ça ?

- C'est ce dont tu as besoin mon ange. Tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de toi en ce moment et je suis là.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Jusqu'à ce que Charlie arrive oui, chéri. Après je devrai repartir, tu le sais.

- Je voudrais que tu restes maman.

- Je sais mon ange. Mais tu as ton père et ton frère pour s'occuper de toi. Et ils ont besoin de toi.

- Ne me lâche pas.

- Je ne te lâche pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi sur moi, tout ira bien. »

Il se laissa aller dans la douce chaleur des bras retrouvés : oui, tout irait bien désormais. Il était capable d'attendre des jours et des jours que son frère le retrouve ; avec sa mère à ses côtés, il était invincible.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

« Ca ne mène à rien ! Encore une impasse !

Fou de rage, Charlie envoya promener sa craie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Larry s'approcha de lui

- Calme-toi Charlie, tu vas trouver. Voyons réfléchis… Si ta ligne de calcul s'interrompt ici, par conséquent…

Reprenant courage, le mathématicien écoutait attentivement son ami lui exposer son point de vue et, d'un seul coup, la solution lui apparut : bien évidemment, l'erreur était juste à ce point de son raisonnement.

- Merci Larry ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant fiévreusement le cours de son étude.

Il y avait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils planchaient sur les énigmes du ravisseur et ils avaient déjà passé cinq niveaux. Mais chaque porte passée ne débouchait que sur un nouveau corridor et rien pour le moment ne leur permettait d'avoir le moindre embryon de piste quant à l'endroit où était détenu Don. Et Charlie était déchiré par l'inquiétude : son frère était-il encore vivant ? Avait-il réussi à résister à la tension, à la fatigue, juché sur ce minuscule tabouret, sachant que le moindre faux mouvement lui serait fatal ?

Toutes les personnes présentes, scientifiques ou membres du F.B.I. tentaient de le rassurer : Don était solide et qui plus est, il était particulièrement entêté. Il ferait tout pour tenir, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas donner à son kidnappeur la joie de gagner. mais tout cela, pensait Charlie, ce n'était que des mots. Il était plus de vingt heures. Cela signifiait que Don subissait cette épreuve depuis plus de huit heures maintenant. Etait-il plausible qu'il soit capable d'avoir résisté ?

Il se secoua : rien ne servait d'imaginer le pire. Comme l'avait si bien dit David, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la preuve inverse, ils devaient considérer que Don était vivant. Et la meilleure solution pour qu'il le reste, c'était de déchiffrer les maudites énigmes que ce malade avait imaginées pour le mettre à l'épreuve. Il poussa tout à coup un cri de victoire : la porte s'ouvrait ! Il venait de franchir un niveau supplémentaire. Un message s'afficha alors :

« Félicitation monsieur Eppes _(son correspondant refusait obstinément de lui donner son titre de professeur)_. Vous venez d'arriver au carrefour. Vous avez eu soit beaucoup de chance, soit un bon assistant. Mais à partir de maintenant les choses vont se corser et ça ne vous suffira plus. »

Alors que de nouveaux chiffres apparaissaient sur l'écran, Nikki et Alan firent irruption dans le garage. Charlie tourna les yeux vers eux : que pouvaient-ils lui vouloir ?

- Charlie, il faut que tu regardes ça ! s'exclama son père.

- Quoi ? Papa, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, tu le sais.

- Charlie, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, aussi tu te doutes bien que c'est important.

- D'accord ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est une photo du ravisseur de ton frère.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? cria-t-il en s'emparant du cliché qu'on lui tendait.

Celui-ci était visiblement l'œuvre d'une quelconque caméra de surveillance de circulation à un carrefour. C'est Nikki qui avait eu l'idée de se faire envoyer les bandes vidéos des caméras situées dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres autour de l'université et la chance leur avait enfin souri. Sur le cliché, on distinguait nettement Don, assis sur le siège passager d'une Ford et, à côté de lui, au volant, un homme d'un certain âge, d'allure distinguée. L'agent ne semblait nullement menacé et l'homme nullement menaçant d'ailleurs. Mais l'horaire indiqué par la caméra prouvait bien que le cliché avait été pris un peu avant midi, c'est-à-dire au moment de la disparition de Don.

- C'est drôle, cette tête me dit quelque chose, déclara Charlie.

- Ah ! A toi aussi ? répondit Alan. C'est la première chose que je me suis dite. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus. Nous nous sommes dits que toi, peut-être…

- Je ne sais pas… hésita le mathématicien. Je l'ai vu, c'est sûr. Mais ça remonte à loin. Vous avez identifié sa plaque ?

- Malheureusement elle est invisible. Les techniciens recherchent d'autres images d'autres caméra qui pourraient nous permettre de la voir.

- Je ne sais pas, s'énerva Charlie. Ca ne me revient pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps : je dois continuer ma recherche…

- Tu as raison, continue, déclara Alan. Moi, je vais regarder dans tes albums d'université, depuis Princeton et peut-être que je réussirai à retrouver un indice qui me permettra d'identifier ce type.

- Mais vous êtes sûrs que c'est le kidnappeur de Don ? demanda soudain Larry qui s'était approché. Il ne semble pas bien dangereux et je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'avoir le dessus contre lui dans un corps à corps.

- Bien sûr que non ! intervint alors Nikki. Mais il a pu le droguer.

- Il n'a pas l'air drogué sur cette photo.

- Il n'était peut-être pas encore menacé à ce moment là. En fait, notre théorie est la suivante : cet homme doit être ce professeur Caldwell qui a appelé Don pour lui dire qu'il avait des informations sur votre mystérieux correspondant. Pour une raison quelconque, il a réussi à l'attirer dans sa voiture et…

- C'est ça qui m'étonne, objecta Larry. Don n'est pas un imbécile : comment aurait-il pu tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? Et ce d'autant qu'il savait qu'il y avait des risques.

- Des risques pour sa famille, précisa alors Nikki. Pas pour lui. Et c'est peut-être justement le fait que ceux qu'il aimait soient en danger qui lui ont fait baisser sa garde.

- Oui, c'est plausible…

- De toute façon, on vérifie à l'université si…

A ce moment-là le téléphone de Nikki sonna. Elle décrocha et écouta attentivement ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Puis elle raccrocha et regarda Alan, Charlie et Larry qui attendaient visiblement ses explications.

- Voilà : on a confirmation. La voiture de Don est sur le parking visiteurs de l'université et le pneu arrière gauche est à plat. Voilà pourquoi Don est monté avec cet homme.

- Mais sous quel prétexte ? insista Larry.

- Qui peut savoir ? Ce Caldwell n'est visiblement pas un imbécile. Il a préparé son plan avec une grande minutie et a dû trouver l'appât idéal pour obliger Don à faire ce qu'il voulait. Ensuite, à un moment donné du parcours il a dû le droguer pour pouvoir le transporter à l'endroit où il est retenu.

- Ce n'est pas Caldwell, s'exclama tout à coup Alan.

- Quoi ?

- Quel que soit ce type, je sais qu'il ne s'appelle pas Caldwell.

- Papa raison, d'ailleurs il n'y a aucun professeur Caldwell à l'université.

- Pourtant ce type n'est pas n'importe qui, déclara David qui venait se mêler à la conversation. Il a vraisemblablement des notions poussées de technologie et de mathématiques non ? interrogea-t-il en regardant les deux scientifiques pour avoir leur approbation.

- C'est certain, confirma Larry. Le dispositif qu'il a filmé dans la pièce où est retenu Don prouve qu'il a plus que des notions de bases en physique.

- Et son niveau de mathématiques est impressionnant, continua Charlie.

- D'autant plus, ajouta Larry, qu'il possède un atout sur nous.

- Lequel ?

- Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que cet homme a vraisemblablement eu tout le temps de peaufiner son plan, de penser et repenser aux énigmes qu'il allait soumettre à Charlie et de les compliquer à son gré.

- Assez pour te poser problème ? s'inquiéta David.

- Si tu entends par là, pour que je ne puisse pas parvenir à les déchiffrer, non, je ne crois pas.

Mais que cela me prenne du temps, oui.

Ils échangèrent un regard consterné : le temps, c'était justement ce qu'ils avaient le moins en réserve.

- Warden ! hurla d'un seul coup Alan. Emett Warden ! C'est lui, j'en suis sûr ! Il a vieilli bien sûr, mais c'est lui. Et ça colle ! Ca colle parfaitement !

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? interrogea Charlie.

- Regarde-le Charlie, tu ne le reconnais donc pas ?

- Tu sais, je l'ai très peu vu moi…

David et Nikki ne comprenaient rien à ce dialogue et le premier intervint :

- Et si vous me disiez de quoi vous êtes en train de parler ?

- Cet homme, déclara alors Alan, en proie à une agitation extrême, c'est Emet Warden. Il était professeur de mathématiques appliquées dans je ne sais plus quelle université de second ordre. Et son fils, Aaron, était dans la même classe que Charlie en première année d'université.

- Oh !

Les deux agents comprirent d'un seul coup où voulait en venir le père de Don.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec cet Aaron ?

- Oui. Il s'est très vite systématiquement opposé à moi, raconta alors Charlie, allant jusqu'à m'accuser de tricherie. Ca a été horrible.

- Mais finalement, ça s'est retourné contre lui, conclut Alan et il a dû quitter l'université. C'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré son père : celui-ci est venu à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de me convaincre que Charlie n'était pas à sa place dans cette classe et que je ferais mieux de l'inciter à changer de voie si je ne voulais pas que ça se termine mal.

- Des menaces ?

- Pas vraiment : j'ai plutôt pensé à de l'intimidation à l'époque. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser intimider alors…

- Et qu'est devenu Aaron Warden ?

- Aucune idée ! Il a quitté l'université et on n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui, ni de son père.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, conclut David.

- Oui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, confirma Alan, ramené d'un seul coup à toute l'horreur de la situation.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? s'enquit alors Charlie. Pourquoi après tant d'années ?

- Ton livre peut-être, analysa David. Tu es de nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs, alors…

- Quelle qu'en soit la raison, dit Nikki, en tout cas, il faut qu'on l'arrête ! Je vais trouver son adresse et on y file.

- Je viens avec vous ! décida Charlie.

- Non Charlie, non ! Tu dois continuer tes recherches. Imagine qu'on ne le trouve pas maintenant ? L'urgence c'est de localiser Don.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison ! opina le mathématicien.

Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, oublier la situation précaire dans laquelle se trouvait son frère bien aimé ?

- Tenez moi au courant surtout ! ordonna-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. Et toi, de même. »

Les hommes se séparèrent, Charlie et Larry se plongeant à nouveau dans la série d'énigmes qui était censée les amener à Don, les agents se précipitant dans leur voiture pour y attendre l'appel de leurs collègues du bureau et aller au domicile du professeur Warden.

Alan, lui, s'installa tristement dans le salon, se sentant, une fois de plus, terriblement inutile : il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour son garçon et il en souffrait terriblement.

« Papa, papa ! Vite ! »

L'appel de Charlie le tira de ses sombres pensées : il se précipita au garage, inquiet de l'accent de panique dans la voix de son garçon : que s'était-il passé ?

Charlie avait réussi à débloquer, une fois de plus, une porte et le message qui s'inscrivit alors fut :

_« Vous êtes peut-être un imposteur, mais je dois rendre hommage à votre persévérance. Alors voici ce qui sera soit votre récompense, soit votre punition. »_

Et il s'était de nouveau retrouvé connecté au site sur lequel on pouvait voir Don. A sa grande joie, celui-ci était toujours vivant, mais on pouvait voir qu'il semblait à bout de forces : il ne tiendrait vraisemblablement plus très longtemps. Affolé, il appela alors son père. A peine celui-ci avait-il franchi la porte du garage que Charlie se reprochait son appel : à quoi servirait qu'Alan assiste à ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander de le rejoindre ? Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus que lui et si Don devait mourir, là, sous leurs yeux, était-il vraiment nécessaire que son malheureux père en soit le témoin ?

« Oh mon Dieu, Donnie… Donnie, mon petit ! » s'exclama Alan en passant la main sur l'écran tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Papa, je suis désolé, s'excusait Charlie, je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler.

- Et pourquoi non ? C'est mon fils ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrive il me semble ! s'emporta Alan. Je crois que je ne t'aurais pas pardonné de ne pas m'avoir appelé.

- Au moins, il est vivant, et c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Larry, désireux de rassurer ses amis et de détendre l'atmosphère autant que faire se pouvait.

Juste au moment où il faisait cette remarque, Don sembla soudain perdre l'équilibre, comme si ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Alan et Charlie poussèrent un cri d'horreur simultané : ils avaient l'impression que leur pire cauchemar allait se concrétiser là, sous leurs yeux.

« Donnie, je t'en supplie chéri, tiens bon ! gémit Alan, tandis que Charlie s'exclamait :

- Ca va aller Don, accroche-toi. Je suis là, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Comme si leur fils, leur frère, avait pu entendre ces mots d'encouragement, il sembla retrouver son équilibre et se redressa soudain : le danger immédiat était passé mais l'alerte avait été chaude. Il était évident qu'il s'épuisait : il devenait urgent de le tirer de son enfer. Alors Charlie, alla chercher l'ordinateur d'Amita pour le connecter en réseau au sien. Ainsi il pouvait à la fois voir son frère et continuer à travailler sur les énigmes. Il se replongea donc de plus belle dans ses calculs tandis qu'Alan restait rivé à l'écran sur lequel il pouvait voir son fils, ne cessant de l'encourager à voix basse, comme s'il était capable de l'entendre et de puiser de la force dans les mots de réconfort qu'il lui envoyait par delà l'espace.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Pendant ce temps, les équipiers de Don se dirigeaient vers la demeure du professeur Warden dont l'adresse venait de leur être communiquée par les agents du F.B.I. Colby et Liz devaient les rejoindre sur place. Un coup de téléphone d'Alan leur apprit que, désormais, une connexion permanente semblait établie depuis le lieu de détention de son fils et ils furent grandement rassurés d'apprendre que leur collègue était toujours en vie.

Amita, restée au F.B.I. se connecta à son tour sur le site pour tenter d'en remonter l'origine : si cela pouvait permettre de localiser plus vite l'endroit où se trouvait Don ! Mais elle avait peu d'espoir : le ravisseur était passé maître dans l'art de couvrir ses traces et son serveur se perdait dans une succession de relais disséminés aux quatre coins du globe. Cependant elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'avouer vaincue : la pro de l'informatique, c'était elle ! Et elle comptait bien montrer à ce criminel qu'il avait fait fausse route en s'en prenant à l'homme qu'elle aimait et à sa famille.

Warden ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer le F.B.I. Il était certain de n'avoir laissé aucune trace, persuadé que nul ne pouvait l'identifier. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver plaqué au sol sans avoir même eu l'opportunité de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois l'individu maîtrisé, l'équipe fouilla son domicile de fond en comble : aucune trace de Don ! Et le découragement s'installa un instant, vite remplacé par le désir de faire parler celui qui, ils en étaient persuadés, savait parfaitement où se trouvait leur ami. Mais Warden n'avait nullement l'intention de parler. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tout ce qu'il consentit à leur dire, avant de réclamer un avocat, fut que ce qu'il avait fait n'était que justice et que rien n'arrêtait la justice.

« Mais Charlie n'est pas un usurpateur, tenta de le convaincre Colby.

- Et bien, tant mieux pour son frère dans ce cas, répondit le prisonnier.

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'agent Eppes… commença David.

- Inutile de me menacer, agent Sinclair, rétorqua l'homme, très calme. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors… S'il arrive quelque chose à l'agent Eppes, ce sera la faute de son frère et de son père, pas la mienne ! De son frère parce qu'il est un imposteur, incapable de suivre la piste que je lui ai tracée, de son père parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu prendre ses responsabilités. S'il les avait pris, aujourd'hui encore, vous auriez peut-être déjà récupéré l'agent Eppes.

- Vous êtes un malade ! s'emporta Liz.

Il eut un sourire méprisant.

- C'est tellement facile hein ? d'accuser les autres d'être des malades. C'est ce qu'on a dit de mon fils lorsqu'il a essayé de faire valoir ses droits.

- Justement, votre fils, interrogea alors Colby. Où est-il ? C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?

- Et s'il n'y est pour rien, appuya Nikki, que croyez-vous qu'il va penser lorsqu'il saura ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je ne vous dirai plus rien, je veux un avocat. » se contenta de répondre l'homme.

David arrêta Colby au moment où il s'apprêtait à saisir le criminel par le col. Ca ne servait à rien : cet homme était persuadé de son bon droit et rien de ce qu'on pourrait dire ou faire ne le ferait dévier de sa course. Seule, éventuellement, l'intervention de son fils, si on arrivait à le convaincre de lui parler, pouvait débloquer la situation. Mais ces espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque Liz, après avoir pianoté un moment sur son clavier, découvrit que Aaron Lincoln Warden était mort en avril 1994.

« Mort ? s'exclama David atterré.

- Oui, confirma Liz. Il s'est apparemment suicidé.

- Mais Alan et Charlie ne nous ne ont pas parlé.

- Ils l'ignoraient vraisemblablement : il s'est suicidé dans un petit village perdu du Montana. Comment l'auraient-ils appris ?

- D'autant que ça s'est passé près de deux ans après son exclusion de l'université.

- Et comment s'est-il suicidé ? s'enquit Nikki.

- Il s'est pendu ! »

Elle expliqua ensuite qu'à la mort de son fils, le professeur Warden avait fait une grave dépression nerveuse et puis il était parti dans un autre état, se refaire une santé et essayer de se reconstruire une vie. Mais en vain.

Les quatre agents échangèrent un regard entendu : ils comprenaient maintenant les motivations de l'homme. Celui-ci avait visiblement perdu la raison et il souhaitait se venger de ceux qu'il jugeait responsables de la mort de son fils. Et pour se venger d'eux, il avait décidé de faire mourir Don comme était mort son fils. Une manière de dire, à Alan notamment : « Mon fils s'est pendu à cause de vous, je pends le vôtre en représailles. »


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV**

Les quatre agents abandonnèrent Warden à la garde d'autres fonctionnaires : il leur tardait d'aller annoncer les derniers événements à Alan et Charlie. Ce dernier continuait de remonter, étape après étape, dans les énigmes. Mais plus il avançait, plus il semblait qu'il y avait de pistes à suivre.

Warden avait-il vraiment l'intention de les conduire à son otage ? Le mathématicien finissait par en douter. Il était en proie à une culpabilité grandissante depuis qu'il avait la preuve que c'était effectivement Don qui avait raison : les menaces venaient bien de son passé à lui, et uniquement du sien. Et il se remémorait ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin même, lors de leur altercation.

Il se sentait désespéré à l'idée que son frère risquait de mourir en emportant ces mots injustes qu'il lui avait jetés, alors qu'il aurait tant voulu lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il l'admirait et combien il comptait pour lui. Comment pourrait-il accepter que Don le quitte en le croyant capable de lui en vouloir, de le mépriser, de le détester ? Chaque fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il se jetait de manière encore plus acharnée dans la recherche de la vérité. Mais y avait-il une vérité au bout de ce long tunnel ?

De temps en temps, il lançait un regard inquiet sur l'écran auquel était rivé Alan : Don semblait tenir bon. C'était incroyable, mais on aurait presque dit qu'il avait trouvé un appui et qu'il pourrait rester ainsi pendant encore plusieurs heures. Alan ne cessait, de son côté, de lui murmurer des mots d'encouragement, comme si ceux-ci pouvaient lui parvenir.

L'arrivée des agents interrompit un instant les recherches de Charlie et Larry. David entreprit alors de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Alan se décomposa en réalisant que Warden voulait lui prendre son fils comme il pensait qu'il lui avait pris le sien. Charlie, quant à lui, sentit son sentiment de culpabilité se renforcer encore.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Charlie. Ce ne sont que les élucubrations d'un esprit malade.

- Mais son fils est mort !

- Son fils est mort parce qu'il n'était pas assez solide. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais c'était moi. Et à cause de moi, mon frère risque de mourir !

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! le sermonna d'un seul coup Colby. Tu racontes n'importes quoi et tu le sais ! Et si Don était là, je crois qu'il te passerait un sacré savon à t'entendre parler comme ça !

Charlie le regarda, interdit. Il avait raison : Don n'accepterait pas qu'il fasse ainsi le jeu d'un individu qui avait simplement basculé de l'autre côté de la folie. Et il se devait d'être fidèle à son frère.

- Quelque chose m'étonne, interrogeait cependant Liz. Pourquoi Don n'a-t-il jamais parlé de cette affaire ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait le rapprochement ?

- Il ne l'a jamais su, dit alors Alan. On ne lui a rien dit à l'époque.

- Comment ça ?

- Don ne vivait déjà plus ici. Il venait juste de sortir de Quantico et occupait son premier poste en tant qu'agent junior. On n'a pas voulu risquer de le préoccuper avec ça.

- Et d'autant moins qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, d'une part, et que d'autre part, le problème semblait réglé.

- Je comprends, » dit Liz.

Son regard s'attarda sur Alan et Charlie. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient tous, les hommes de la famille Eppes, pensa-t-elle. Chacun se voulant fort, capable de se passer des autres, et désireux d'épargner au maximum tout souci à son sujet aux autres membres de la famille. Tout cet amour qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres dissimulé sous tant de pudeur et de non-dits ! C'était touchant. Mais c'était dangereux aussi : plus que jamais elle était consciente que si Don mourait, Alan et Charlie seraient détruits, la famille serait détruite. Comment les deux hommes réussiraient-ils à vivre avec la mort de celui qu'ils adoraient, une mort dont, qui plus est, ils se sentiraient responsables ? Chacun d'eux aurait l'impression de lire, dans le regard de l'autre, les reproches qu'il s'adressait à lui-même. Et cela finirait par avoir raison de leur affection mutuelle. Elle le savait pour l'avoir déjà observé dans certaines familles. Et il n'était pas question que ça arrive à celle de Don. Même si son histoire avec celui-ci avait tourné court, elle avait pour lui infiniment de tendresse et refusait de permettre qu'on détruise ceux qu'il aimait. Elle se jura que, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à sauver son ami, au moins elle ferait tout pour sauver sa famille, en souvenir de lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE XVI**

« Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé maman ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix chéri, crois-moi. J'aurais tellement voulu rester près de vous. Vous voir grandir encore toi et ton frère. Et puis, voir vos enfants.

Il eut un petit rire.

- On croirait entendre papa. Il n'arrête pas de nous seriner qu'il veut une descendance !

- Et bien, quand on a deux fils aussi exceptionnels que les nôtres, c'est normal qu'on ait envie d'avoir des petits qui leur ressemblent non ?

- Deux fils exceptionnels ? sa voix était dubitative.

- Bien sûr, et tu le sais mon ange. Tu es, à ta façon, tout aussi brillant que ton frère et tu as toujours compté autant que lui à nos yeux, même si, malheureusement on n'a pas su assez souvent te le montrer.

- Mais tu es là maintenant.

- Oui, je suis là mon amour, et je ne te quitte pas. Appuie-toi sur moi, tout se passera bien.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ?

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber mon ange, jamais. »

Don savait bien que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son cerveau épuisé pour soutenir son corps défaillant. Mais il se sentait bien et, dans son délire, il savait aussi que si la vision disparaissait, il plongerait vers le sol et c'en serait fini.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE XVII**

« Je crois que… Oui ! Ca y est, j'y suis ! »

Le cri de victoire de Charlie regroupa autour de lui tous les occupants du garage : Alan, bien sûr, qui, pendant quelques instants, accepta de quitter des yeux l'écran où il restait rivé en priant de toute ses forces pour que son fils continue à résister à la fatigue qui devait l'accabler, Amita, Larry et l'équipe de Don : David, Colby, Liz et Nikki, tous dans un état de nervosité extrême.

Warden avait refusé d'ajouter le moindre mot à ce qu'il avait déclaré, se bornant à répéter que seuls Charlie et Alan seraient responsables de la mort de leur frère et fils à cause de leur attitude passée et présente. Et puis il avait fini par sombrer dans une sorte d'état catatonique qui avait contraint les agents à faire appel à un médecin. Maintenant, il était hospitalisé dans un service psychiatrique et il y avait fort peu de chance qu'il soit en mesure de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit avant des heures. Or, ils n'avaient pas des heures et chacun en était terriblement conscient.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de douze heures que Don était juché sur le tabouret et c'était déjà incroyable qu'il tienne encore debout, mais il pouvait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre et le temps leur était compté plus que jamais. Amita avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour localiser le site où la transmission prenait son origine, mais Warden avait réussi à créer tout un réseau en écho qui rendait impossible une localisation exacte. Elle avait cependant réussi à délimiter une douzaine de points d'origine possibles que différentes équipes étaient en train de perquisitionner en ce moment même, mais sans rien de probant jusque là.

Elle était alors revenue au garage pour prêter main forte à Charlie et Larry dans les énigmes de plus en plus complexes avec lesquelles ils se débattaient. Charlie était littéralement épuisé : blême, des cernes profondes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée, il faisait peine à voir. Mais on lisait dans ses yeux une détermination farouche : rien ne le ferait quitter son poste de travail ; il retrouverait son frère, dut il se tuer à la tâche.

Et soudain, alors qu'il y croyait le moins, il venait enfin de déchiffrer la dernière clé ! Un message s'inscrivit alors sur son écran.

« Félicitations. Alors, soit je me suis lourdement trompé, ce que je ne crois pas, soit vos assistants sont de tout premier ordre, monsieur Charles Eppes. Et sans doute croyez-vous avoir réussi ? »

A la lecture de ces mots, un gémissement de désespoir échappa simultanément à Alan et Charlie : ce qu'ils redoutaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, sans vouloir l'avouer, était en train de se produire. Warden n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur permettre de retrouver Don. La piste allait s'arrêter là et leur fils, leur frère, allait mourir parce que, quinze ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas su prendre la mesure du traumatisme subi par ceux qu'ils côtoyaient et parce qu'ils avaient été incapables de pressentir qu'il serait le premier visé par quiconque voudrait se venger d'eux. Les agents, quant à eux, serraient les poings de rage et Colby pensait à part lui que, quoi que puissent dire les médecins, il allait interroger à nouveau Warden et que ce dernier aurait tout intérêt à lui parler cette fois : il ne se sentait pas particulièrement d'humeur à faire des cadeaux !

Mais le message n'était pas achevé. Après une courte interruption, due, d'après Amita, à un nouveau changement de serveur pour dérouter les recherches, les mots continuèrent à défiler.

« Vous venez de démontrer que vous avez les moyens de résoudre des énigmes mathématiques. Mais je reste persuadé que cette réussite ne doit rien à vos dons inexistants. Aussi serait-il injuste que vous receviez une récompense que vous ne méritez pas.

Cependant, je veux laisser une dernière chance à votre frère, lui qui, toute sa vie, a été sacrifié par vos parents à votre profit et qui ne vous en veut même pas. Parce qu'il est le seul membre de cette famille qui vaille la peine qu'on se soucie de lui, je répugne à le condamner pour vos crimes.

Serez-vous apte, cette fois-ci, vous surtout monsieur Alan Eppes, de faire enfin face à vos responsabilités ? Je doute que vous soyez jamais capable d'affronter vos obligations, si vous le faisiez, vous auriez déjà retrouvé votre fils. Mais vous en êtes incapable et c'est pourquoi il mourra, s'il n'est pas déjà mort à l'heure actuelle. Vous devez donc simplement réfléchir à ceci : prenez enfin vos responsabilités, tenez vos engagements et vous le retrouverez. Et alors, si votre fils cadet est vraiment ce qu'il dit être, vous aurez peut-être la chance de retrouver votre fils aîné. C'est plus que ce que vous m'avez offert il y a seize ans. Vous saviez alors que votre fils trichait et vous n'avez rien dit, tout comme aujourd'hui vous savez fort bien où se trouve l'agent Eppes, mais vous n'en direz rien.

Une dernière précision : seul Charles Eppes pourra entrer dans le lieu où son frère est détenu. Si une autre personne, quelle qu'elle soit entre avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la porte de la pièce où se trouve l'agent Eppes, la bombe explosera et le dernier souvenir qu'il aura de son frère sera d'effroyables hurlements de souffrance.

Si Charles Eppes n'est pas l'imposteur que je crois, si Alan Eppes est capable, pour une fois dans sa vie, de faire face aux charges qui lui incombent, alors Don Eppes vivra. Sinon, les seuls à blâmer ce seront ses soi-disant frère et père qui l'auront, une fois de plus, laissé seul. Maintenant dites lui au revoir, ou plus sûrement adieu ! »

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Charlie.

- Mon Dieu non ! non !, hurla alors Alan en se précipitant vers l'écran qui s'était éteint : la connexion venait de se couper.

Don avait disparu de l'écran et ils comprirent avec désespoir qu'ils venaient de le voir pour la dernière fois peut-être.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

« Réfléchissez Alan, réfléchissez ! insista Nikki. Vous devez forcément savoir quelque chose !

- Mais quoi ? Quoi ?

Le malheureux père était à bout de nerfs. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois quarts d'heure que la connexion s'était interrompue et les agents du F.B.I. ne le lâchaient pas, lui imposant un interrogatoire serré. Le discours de Warden était parfaitement clair : Alan savait où se trouvait Don, lui seul pouvait donc les mettre sur la piste.

« Cessez de lui mettre la pression, s'interposa soudain Charlie. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne sait rien !

- Il est évident qu'il s'agit encore d'une manœuvre de ce malade, renchérit Amita. Non content de les torturer tous, il veut s'assurer que tout le monde pense qu'Alan sera responsable de ce qui arrivera à Don.

- Si je savais quelque chose, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu vous le cacher ? explosa Alan. C'est mon fils que ce salopard à enlevé, c'est mon fils qui est en danger de mort, qui est peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle ! Et vous croyez vraiment que je resterais là si je pensais savoir la moindre chose qui permette de le retrouver ?

Il fondit en larmes et Charlie s'empressa auprès de lui.

- Arrête papa ! Calme-toi. Personne ne pense que tu sais quoi que ce soit. On ne te reproche rien. Warden a simplement voulu jouer avec nous, comme il le fait depuis le début de cette effroyable histoire.

- C'est ce que je commence à croire moi aussi, dit David. J'ai bien peur, malheureusement, qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'intention de relâcher Don. Il voulait simplement jouer avec vous pour vous faire souffrir au maximum et son dernier message n'est que le point d'orgue de sa cruelle manipulation.

- Pourtant… commença Liz.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? attaqua aussitôt Charlie, agressif.

Il s'apercevait qu'il ne sauverait sans doute jamais son frère, alors qu'au moins on lui permette de protéger son père, et il ne laisserait personne de continuer avec lui le jeu atroce qu'avait imaginé Emett Warden.

- Réfléchissez Alan. Je n'insinue nullement que vous savez consciemment où se trouve Don. Je sais très bien que vous donneriez votre vie pour lui et que, si vous aviez eu le moindre début de soupçon sur le lieu où il est retenu captif, vous nous auriez aussitôt prévenus. Mais Warden, dans sa folie, a toujours suivi une certaine logique et je dirais même, un certain code moral…

- Un code moral ! s'indigna alors Charlie.

D'un mouvement de la main, Liz lui imposa le silence.

- Il n'a jamais rien dit de gratuit. Réfléchissez. Il vous accuse de négliger vos obligations.

- Et c'est là que l'on voit bien qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout Alan ! s'insurgea Larry. S'il y a quelqu'un qui sait faire face aux charges qui lui incombent, c'est bien lui. Et c'est un trait de caractère qu'il a su transmettre à ses fils.

- C'est vrai, appuya Amita. Je n'ai jamais vu Alan se dérober devant son devoir, si pénible puisse-t-il être.

- D'ailleurs ses voisins ne s'y trompent pas, continua Larry. Lorsque l'un d'eux s'absente, c'est toujours à lui qu'on confie les clés. Je l'ai déjà vu avoir quatre ou cinq maisons sur les bras à surveiller tandis que… quoi ?

Il s'interrompit d'un seul coup en voyant le regard éperdu qu'Alan posait sur lui.

- Papa ? s'inquiéta Charlie. Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est ça ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas compris plus tôt ?

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ? Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Explique-toi !

Mais le vieil homme s'était déjà levé et se précipitait vers l'entrée, suivi par toute la troupe, à la fois inquiète de sa réaction et désireuse d'en comprendre la raison. Il alla décrocher un trousseau de clés pendu dans l'armoire près de la porte et se retourna vers eux. Son visage était décomposé mais, en même temps, résolu : il venait de comprendre.

- Les Burton ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Je devais y aller dans l'après-midi et puis avec tout ça…

- Quoi ? Qui sont les Burton ? interrogea David.

- Ce sont nos voisins. A trois maison d'ici, répondit distraitement Charlie.

Puis soudain son visage se figea et il se précipita vers son père.

- Tu crois que ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Alan avait ouvert la porte et se disposait à sortir. Colby le rattrapa alors et l'arrêta.

- Maintenant Alan, vous me dites à quoi vous jouez ! Je ne comprends rien à tout ça.

- Laissez-moi passer, Colby, je dois aller chercher mon garçon ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

- Alors expliquez-vous vite !

- Les Burton sont partis en Floride pour trois mois. C'est moi qui surveille leur maison. J'y passe un jour sur deux, en fin de matinée généralement. Mais cette semaine j'ai eu bien trop à faire pour ça. Je n'ai pas tenu mes engagements, c'est clair non ? Je m'étais promis d'y passer aujourd'hui et puis…

- Seigneur ! Vous croyez que Don peut-être enfermé là-bas ? comprit soudain Nikki.

- J'en suis sûr !

- Mais enfin, Alan, vous avez vu la pièce où est enfermé Don. Elle est très spéciale ! objecta David.

- Justement ! Le propriétaire précédent était un brin paranoïaque et il avait fait construire une pièce aveugle, coupée de tout, et protégée par un digicode afin de s'y réfugier en cas d'attaque. Je suis sûr qu'il est là bas ! Il faut y aller.

- Ce serait atroce ! murmura Larry. Qu'il ait pu être aussi près durant tout ce temps !

- D'accord ! On va vérifier, décida alors Colby. Donnez-moi ces clés.

- Pas question ! J'y vais avec vous ! déclara Alan.

- Alan, vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas venir. Ca pourrait être dangereux.

- Mais c'est mon fils qui est là-bas !

- Et il n'accepterait pas de vous voir prendre des risques.

- Je refuse de…

- Nous perdons du temps ! intervint Liz. Alan, je vous en prie, donnez-nous ces clés.

- D'accord mais, je viens aussi. Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

- Bien, à condition que vous restiez en arrière.

Il lui tendit alors le trousseau et les quatre agents, précédés de Charlie qui leur montrait le chemin, s'élancèrent vers la maison où ils espéraient trouver leur collègue. Alan leur emboîta le pas, aussi vite qu'il le put.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE XIX**

Arrivés devant la maison ils inspectèrent les lieux : pas un mouvement, pas un bruit, rien qui puisse valider la théorie d'Alan et pourtant Charlie était persuadé que son père avait raison. Quoi de plus cruel, en effet, que de s'apercevoir, après l'avoir cherché partout durant des heures, que Don était en fait tout près d'eux et qu'il était mort à quelques mètres de leur maison sans même qu'ils s'en doutent. Quelle vengeance pour Warden !

- Donne-moi les clés David, j'y vais, dit Charlie.

- Pas question Charlie. Tu n'entres pas là-dedans, pas seul en tout cas, refusa l'agent.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Warden dans son message ? Si je n'y vais pas seul la bombe explosera et Don mourra.

- Mais il a pu décider de te prendre au piège aussi. C'est un malade !

- Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait s'en prendre à moi physiquement : son plan était de me faire souffrir. Mort, je ne souffrirai plus. Laisse-moi entrer.

- Charlie… intervint son père, proche de l'affolement. Non ! Pas toi : Je ne supporterai pas que, toi aussi…

- Papa, tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution. Si je n'y vais pas, Don mourra.

- Mais si David a raison ? S'il a piégé la maison ?

- Je suis prêt à courir le risque. Je n'abandonnerai pas mon frère ! Tu l'as entendu, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le sauver.

- Je ne veux pas Charlie.

- Alors quoi ? Tu m'ordonnes de laisser mourir Don ? Tu pourras vivre avec l'idée, qu'une fois de plus, tu as sacrifié ton fils aîné à son génie de petit frère ?

- Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- La vérité papa, et tu le sais. Toi et maman avez toujours tout fait pour moi, pour que je développe au maximum mes compétences. Alors je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas aimé Don, ce n'est pas vrai, ni même que vous l'avez délaissé. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous l'avez tout de même souvent négligé à mon profit. Et je refuse que ça continue, tu m'entends ? Je lui ai déjà tant pris ! Je ne prendrai pas sa vie !

Alan regarda longuement son fils cadet. Il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Il savait qu'il avait raison, que Margaret et lui avaient trop souvent fait passer Charlie en priorité, même si Don ne leur avait jamais rien reproché. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher Charlie de voler au secours de son frère : il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas, une fois encore, faire passer le cadet devant l'aîné, surtout au prix de la vie de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. Plus que tout il voulait retrouver Don, le serrer contre lui, s'assurer qu'il était en vie et qu'il allait bien et il ne reculerait devant rien pour cela, quitte à risquer de perdre ses deux fils. De toute façon, il savait bien que le résultat serait le même s'il parvenait à empêcher Charlie de suivre son instinct et que Don perde la vie : le mathématicien ne pourrait pas lui pardonner son intervention, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner d'avoir cédé et il finirait par se détruire.

- D'accord, mais je t'accompagne ! décida-t-il soudain.

- Non papa, non, c'est impossible. Warden a dit que je devais entrer seul.

- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, à toi aussi ?

- Il ne m'arrivera rien papa. Et je vais ramener Donnie auprès de nous. Fais moi confiance.

Alan le serra alors contre lui et l'embrassa en lui disant.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance Charlie. Va, et ramène-moi ton frère ! »

Le mathématicien s'engagea alors dans l'allée qui menait à l'entrée après avoir fermement décliné l'offre des agents de l'accompagner : il ne prendrait aucun risque avec la vie de Don. Ceux-ci comprirent très vite que toute protestation était inutile et, qu'en outre, elle ne faisait que retarder l'intervention. Colby équipa donc rapidement Charlie d'un gilet pare-balle (à quoi cela servirait-il si la maison était piégée ? pensait-il à part lui), et d'un système de transmission audio et vidéo, ainsi le groupe massé à l'extérieur pourrait suivre en direct ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE XX**

Charlie pénétra dans la maison, le cœur étreint par la crainte mais animé d'une farouche détermination : si Don était retenu là, il le retrouverait et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Sa seule crainte était qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Il repéra très vite un réseau de caméras et comprit que tout le domicile était sous surveillance : s'il n'était pas entré seul, un code d'alerte aurait vraisemblablement déclenché le dispositif explosif fixé sous les pieds de son frère.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le génie de l'homme qui avait mis au point un système aussi ingénieux. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait utilisé son immense intelligence qu'au service du mal ! Qui sait de quels progrès il aurait pu faire bénéficier l'humanité s'il avait choisi une autre voie que celle des rancoeurs inutiles et de la vengeance stérile, d'autant plus absurdes qu'elles étaient injustifiées ?

Il descendit au sous-sol où il savait que se trouvait la pièce en question et se trouva très vite dans une cave au fond de laquelle s'ouvrait une porte munie de trois digicodes. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur la dernière marche, qu'un système vidéo se mit à fonctionner. Le visage de Warden apparut, grimaçant. Il comprit qu'il avait à faire à un hologramme et de nouveau il reconnut l'intelligence exceptionnelle de son adversaire.

« Félicitations Charles Eppes. Je vois que vous et votre père avez fini par comprendre. Mais le plus dur est à venir maintenant. Vous êtes seul ! Personne pour vous souffler cette fois-ci ! Et je vous rappelle que, dès que vous aurez posé le doigt sur la première touche, vous n'aurez que trente minutes pour ouvrir cette porte derrière laquelle se trouve votre frère. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre tricherie et vous pourrez l'entendre hurler à travers la porte. Il ne restera rien de lui ! Si vous réussissez, alors je me serais trompé : vous mériterez votre titre de professeur. »

Charlie hésita un instant avant d'avancer vers le clavier. Comment réussir à déchiffrer les trois codes en si peu de temps ? Sur l'écran, apparaissait maintenant une série de chiffres dont il devina qu'ils étaient la clé des codes. Trente minutes ! Il avait trente minutes pour sauver son frère : les trente minutes les plus longues de sa vie ! Il prit une grande inspiration et posa son doigt sur le clavier, aussitôt, il entendit le déclenchement d'une minuterie : le compte à rebours était commencé et son enjeu c'était la vie de l'un des deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ce chapitre est un peu court. Je posterai demain la suite._

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Agglutinés à l'extérieur, les quatre agents, Alan, Amita et Larry suivaient les mouvements de Charlie grâce à la caméra qu'il portait sur lui. Ils étaient tendus à l'extrême, à la fois anxieux de s'assurer que leur hypothèse était la bonne et terriblement frustrés de ne pouvoir rien faire : tout reposait maintenant entre les mains du mathématicien.

Alan s'en voulait horriblement : si seulement il avait été un peu plus vigilant ! Si seulement il avait tenu ses engagements et était venu dans la journée, comme il en avait eu l'intention !

Comprenant ce qu'il ressentait, Liz posa soudain sa main sur son bras.

- Ne vous accusez pas Alan. De toute façon vous n'auriez rien pu y changer.

- Vous plaisantez ? Si j'étais venu dans l'après-midi, Don serait déjà auprès de moi.

- Vous ne pouviez pas venir, intervint Nikki, c'est nous qui vous avons demandé de rester chez vous.

- Et puis, de toute façon, si vous étiez venu, ajouta Liz, Don serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Comment ça ?

- Si cet homme a dit vrai, seul Charlie peut entrer et si vous aviez pénétré dans la maison…

Alan la regarda, horrifié : il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, aveuglé qu'il était par son sentiment de culpabilité, cette impression qu'en étant plus vigilant il aurait déjà pu serrer son enfant dans ses bras.

- Vous pensez que la bombe… ?

- J'en suis persuadée. Cet homme est un malade dangereux, mais, jusqu'à présent, il a toujours agi exactement en conformité avec ses déclarations.

- Liz a raison, appuya Nikki. Cet homme était prêt à tout pour assouvir sa vengeance. Vous imaginez le sang froid qu'il lui a fallu pour oser amener ici son otage alors que le F.B.I. se tenait à trois maisons de là ?

- Justement, s'étonna soudain Larry : pourquoi personne n'a-t-il rien vu ?

- Les agents étaient postés pour surveiller la maison de Charlie et Alan, pas toutes les maisons du voisinage, expliqua Colby. Leur attention était focalisée sur ce qui se passait dans le périmètre autour de celle-ci.

- Et puis cet homme avait vraisemblablement pris ses précautions pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, précisa David.

- Sans doute a-t-il pénétré directement dans le garage, supputa Amita. Pour un scientifique de son niveau, ça a dû être un jeu d'enfant que de court-circuiter la fermeture électronique de la porte.

- Evidemment ! J'aurais dû y songer ! s'exclama Larry.

- Il n'empêche que tout cela démontre à quel point Warden était déterminé et rien de ce que vous auriez pu dire ou faire, contrairement à ce qu'il a déclaré, n'aurait pu sauver Don avant, conclut alors Liz pour tenter de convaincre Alan qu'il ne portait aucune part de responsabilité quant à la découverte tardive du lieu de détention de son fils.

- J'aurais tout de même dû tilter beaucoup plus vite, gémit Alan, qui n'arrivait pas à se pardonner son manque de réactivité.

- Vous l'avez fait Alan. Vous l'avez fait, juste comme il le fallait.

- Cet homme est diaboliquement habile, ne l'oubliez pas, le réconforta Liz à son tour. Il a tout fait pour égarer les soupçons, faire en sorte qu'à aucun moment nous ne puissions nous douter que Don était si proche de nous.

Elle insistait lourdement sur le nous afin de bien faire comprendre au malheureux père que, s'il y avait responsabilité, elle était commune.

- D'ailleurs, sa vengeance résidait aussi dans cet état de chose,expliqua David. Quoi de plus jouissif pour lui que de nous voir chercher partout en sachant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là ?

- Tout cela n'était organisé que pour vous amener à vous sentir atrocement coupable, dit Colby à son tour. Si vous rentrez dans son jeu, il aura gagné. Et je suis sûr d'une chose, Don ne voudrait pas cela, surtout pas.

- De toute façon Charlie va sauver son frère, vous pouvez en être sûr, lui dit Amita en le prenant affectueusement par le bras.

- Mais s'il échoue… Il a si peu de temps…

- Il n'échouera pas ! S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris au contact de Charles Eppes, c'est qu'il n'était jamais aussi performant que dans l'urgence, tenta de le rassurer Larry.

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais Alan avait trop besoin de le croire pour mettre en doute la déclaration du physicien.

- J'espère que vous avez raison… balbutia-t-il.

- Bien sûr que nous avons raison, conclut Amita. Vous verrez.

Elle était sans doute loin d'être aussi rassurée qu'elle le paraissait, mais elle sentait Alan au bord de l'effondrement nerveux et elle voulait avant tout le soutenir et l'empêcher de penser au pire.

- Dieu vous entende, soupira-t-il.

Puis plus personne ne dit un mot tandis qu'ils suivaient, le cœur battant, la progression de Charlie à l'intérieur du bâtiment vide.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ce chapitre et les quatre suivants sont très courts puisqu'ils passent de l'un à l'autre des frères. Aussi je les poste à la suite._

**CHAPITRE XXII**

« Je vais devoir partir chéri, ton frère arrive.

- Non, maman, non, je t'en prie. Si tu t'en vas je ne tiendrai pas. Tu sais que je ne tiendrai pas sans toi.

- Bien sûr que si mon ange. Tu tiendras parce que tu es fort. Tu as toujours été si fort, si courageux.

- Pas si courageux que ça. J'ai peur plus souvent qu'à mon tour tu sais.

- Etre courageux, ce n'est pas ne pas avoir peur, mon amour. C'est dominer sa peur.

- J'ai besoin de toi maman.

- Non chéri, non. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu as Charlie et il sera toujours là pour toi. Et tu as ton père aussi. Ils ont besoin de toi tous les deux, et tu vas tenir pour eux. Tu me le promets mon ange ? Tu me promets de tenir encore un peu ?

- Je vais essayer maman, je te promets d'essayer.

- Ca c'est mon grand garçon ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je t'aime mon amour.

Un baiser sur ses cheveux, une dernière caresse sur le front et puis soudain, cet affreux sentiment de solitude.

- Maman ! »

Il comprit qu'elle était partie et brusquement l'envie irrépressible lui vint de faire un pas, juste un pas dans le vide, pour la rejoindre et rester désormais auprès d'elle pour toujours. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit : il lui avait promis d'essayer de tenir et il devait tenir sa promesse. Charlie était là, tout près et il devait l'attendre. Soudain, ses oreilles perçurent un bruit régulier : il mit quelques secondes à identifier le tic-tac monotone d'une minuterie. Une sueur froide dégoulina sur son dos : la bombe était amorcée. La peur s'insinua en lui, obsédante, abjecte : si la bombe explosait, c'était une mort atroce qui l'attendait, il brûlerait vif dans des souffrances intolérables et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter cette mort là.

Une nouvelle fois la tentation de déplacer un peu son pied l'effleura : rien qu'un peu, rien qu'un tout petit pas de côté et s'en serait terminé de cette torture qu'il endurait sans avoir aucune idée du temps écoulé. Et une nouvelle fois l'image de Charlie et d'Alan lui interdit de céder à cette impulsion. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement pour reprendre le contrôle et la peur reflua petit à petit. Mais, dans le même temps, il sentit que son corps arrivait au bout de sa résistance : ses jambes flanchaient sous son poids, en proie à des crampes insoutenables, son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr et la soif le taraudait abominablement.

« Dépêche-toi petit frère, dépêche-toi, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, supplia-t-il. »


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

Charlie passa au second digicode. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à sa montre : quinze minutes ! Il avait perdu la moitié du temps imparti sur un seul des boîtiers. Comment pourrait-il parvenir au bout de sa tâche ? Et puis soudain, l'idée que, peut-être, il était déjà trop tard l'envahit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Qui sait si ses efforts étaient utiles ? Peut-être que, derrière cette porte obstinément close, son frère pendait déjà, inerte, au bout de la corde, mort par sa faute à lui. Il sentit la panique l'envahir et soudain, dans l'oreillette, la voix de son père retentit, comme si celui-ci avait deviné ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

« Courage Charlie, tu vas y arriver. Je suis sûr que ton frère t'attend de l'autre côté. Encore un effort mon grand ! »

A l'écoute de cette voix aimée lui rappelant toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui, le mathématicien reprit son sang-froid : il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller ! La vie de son frère était à ce prix. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour le sauver et nul ne pourrait dire qu'il avait abandonné la lutte. Don lui n'abandonnait jamais, il était hors de question qu'il se montre indigne de son grand frère adoré. Il passa une main impatiente sur son front pour chasser la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux et repris son labeur en s'efforçant de se concentrer uniquement sur les chiffres sans se laisser distraire par la pensée de son frère derrière la porte.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

Il tombait. Il sentait qu'il tombait et que rien, cette fois ne pourrait le retenir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, juché sur l'étroit siège ? Deux heures ? Cinq heures ? Plus peut-être ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il comprenait avec horreur qu'il était arrivé à l'extrême limite de ses forces. Il tenta vainement de se redresser mais son dos martyrisé ne répondit pas à la sollicitation tandis que la crampe dans sa jambe droite s'intensifiait à le faire hurler. Il voulut essayer de reporter son poids sur la jambe gauche pour tenter de juguler la douleur qui le tenaillait mais le membre ne pouvait pas assurer seul l'équilibre, déjà compromis, d'un corps à bout de résistance.

« Pardon maman, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Papa, Charlie, pardonnez-moi, je vous aime. » murmura-t-il juste avant de plonger vers l'avant.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE XXV**

Cinq minutes ! Cinq horribles minutes ! Juste cinq minutes et ce serait fini ! Il y était presque, il savait que la solution était là, à portée de ses doigts. Le deuxième digicode n'avait résisté que sept minutes et depuis il s'acharnait sur le troisième, la dernière étape avant de pouvoir enfin serrer son frère dans ses bras, lui dire que tout était terminé, que son calvaire prenait fin et que désormais il veillerait sur lui pour que pareille horreur ne lui arrive plus jamais. Cinq minutes pour réussir à sauver une vie qui lui importait plus que la sienne.

Il était envahi par un calme impressionnant, toute sa fatigue envolée, toutes ses capacités mobilisées dans une seule direction : il devait décoder cette dernière suite. Il en était capable, ce n'était pas un Warden qui pourrait venir à bout des capacités de Charles Eppes ! Et soudain, toute la ligne qui défilait prit un sens : il vit la solution, comme si elle lui était présentée en clair et ses doigts coururent sur le clavier : deux minutes, une minutes, vingt secondes…

_« Félicitation PROFESSEUR Eppes ! »_

Plus que le premier mot, ce fut le second qui lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de réussir : Warden, pour la première fois, lui accordait ce titre que jusqu'ici il prétendait usurpé. Dans le même temps, le bruit caractéristique du pêne coulissant dans la gâche l'avertit que la porte s'ouvrait. Il poussa le battant et un cri d'horreur lui échappa au spectacle qu'il découvrit alors : Don pendait, inerte, au bout de la corde.

« Noon !!! »


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

Son hurlement sauvage fut interrompu par l'irruption de David et Colby qui le bousculèrent pour se précipiter vers le corps. Ils avaient suivi de l'extérieur toutes les opérations, rongeant leur frein, taraudés par l'envie de se précipiter dans la cave pour faire quelque chose, mais conscients qu'ils pouvaient ainsi déclencher une catastrophe. Sitôt qu'ils avaient entendu le dernier message enregistré par Warden, ils avaient compris que tout danger était écarté et s'étaient rués à l'intérieur tandis que Nikki et Liz empêchaient Alan d'en faire autant. Personne ne savait si Don serait encore en vie : il y avait désormais plus d'une heure trente qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles. Et il était hors de question de laisser Alan assister à l'horrible spectacle de son fils pendu. Qu'au moins cette dernière vision de son enfant lui soit épargnée !

Le cri de Charlie avait cueilli les deux agents au milieu de l'escalier et ils avaient aussitôt compris ce qui le motivait. Leur sang n'avait alors fait qu'un tour et, sautant les dernières marches, ils s'étaient précipités vers la pièce qui venaient de s'ouvrir, bousculant le mathématicien qui se tenait sur le seuil, tétanisé par l'atroce vision de son frère suspendu au bout d'une corde, le visage déjà bleu.

Colby se précipita et souleva Don par les jambes tandis que David grimpait sur le tabouret, sans se soucier de la présence de la bombe au-dessous et tranchait la corde qui retenait le corps. Colby reçut celui-ci sur l'épaule et tourna aussitôt les talons pour l'emporter hors de la pièce, loin du danger que représentait l'engin explosif. David le suivit en entraînant avec lui Charlie incapable de réagir. A peine avaient-ils franchis le seuil que deux démineurs s'avançaient pour neutraliser la bombe.

Chargé de son précieux fardeau, Colby remonta le plus rapidement qu'il put et sortit de la maison. Là, il étendit Don sur l'herbe et arracha les bandes adhésives sur ses yeux et sa bouche tandis David, qui se tenait sur ses talons, coupait rapidement celle qui maintenait ses poignets dans le dos. Déjà Alan était auprès d'eux.

« Non, Donnie ! Donnie ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Liz et Nikki l'empêchèrent de se jeter sur le corps de son fils. Elles savaient que chaque seconde était précieuse et elles le maintinrent fermement tandis que leurs deux collègues pratiquaient la respiration artificielle sur Don : Colby lui soufflait dans la bouche tandis que David se chargeait du massage cardiaque. Comprenant que les agents n'avaient pas perdu tout espoir, Alan cessa de se débattre et se rapprocha de Charlie, qu'il saisit dans ses bras. Le mathématicien était horriblement pâle, visiblement sous le choc mais il répondit à l'étreinte de son père et celui-ci, soudain, l'entendit murmurer :

- Je t'en prie Donnie, je t'en supplie respire, respire.

Et à son tour, Alan se mit à supplier :

- Respire fiston, respire. »


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

Comme s'il avait entendu leur prière, Don se mit soudain à tousser et à se débattre faiblement tandis que David et Colby poussaient un cri à la fois de soulagement et de victoire.

- Il respire !

- J'ai un pouls ! »

Alan et Charlie se laissèrent aussitôt tomber auprès du corps, chacun lui saisissant une main et la portant à ses lèvres dans un geste d'amour infini.

« Donnie, chéri, c'est papa ! C'est papa, tu m'entends ?

- Don ! C'est moi, c'est Charlie, ouvre les yeux, tu es sauvé ! »

Leurs mots se croisaient et se bousculaient, tous destinés à ramener l'homme qu'ils aimaient à la vie, à l'empêcher de les quitter.

Une sirène retentit dans le lointain, puis s'approcha : l'ambulance arrivait.

« Tu entends fiston, le médecin arrive, ça va aller maintenant.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Donnie. Tout ira bien. »

Au moment où l'ambulance s'arrêtait dans un grand crissement de pneus, Don ouvrit les yeux et Alan et Charlie poussèrent un cri de joie tandis que les six personnes qui entouraient le groupe au sol échangeait de vigoureuses poignées de main : le pire semblait passé.

Alan saisit son fils dans ses bras et le serra longuement contre sa poitrine en laissant échapper des larmes de joies. Puis, quand il le lâcha, Charlie à son tour lui fit subir une étreinte dans laquelle il fit passer tout son soulagement de le voir vivant, tous ses regrets de ce qui était arrivé et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Lorsqu'ils le reposèrent au sol, l'agent regarda fixement les visages qui l'entouraient, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là, puis il porta la main à sa gorge tuméfiée et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Apportez-moi de l'eau ! commanda alors Alan.

On lui passa très vite un verre et il souleva son fils dans ses bras avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. L'agent but à longs traits puis se mit soudain à tousser, comme incapable d'avaler le liquide salvateur. Alan le maintint doucement tandis que Charlie lui tapotait dans le dos.

Les secouristes s'agenouillèrent à leur tour près du blessé et Alan et Charlie durent s'écarter pour laisser les professionnels prendre soin de Don. Il fallut très peu de temps pour que celui-ci soit hissé sur un brancard, une perfusion branchée au bras droit, des électrodes fixées sur la poitrine et un masque à oxygène posé sur le visage. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, disant son soulagement, sa joie de les voir tous là et sa reconnaissance envers eux pour l'avoir sorti de sa terrible situation.

Tandis qu'on s'afférait autour de lui, Charlie se retourna vers son père :

- Je te demande pardon papa.

- De quoi ?

Alan détourna son regard de Don pour le porter sur Charlie.

- Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, au sujet de Don. Comme quoi tu étais prêt à le sacrifier pour moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, j'ai compris.

- Parce que jamais toi ou maman vous n'auriez pu…

- Charlie, n'y pense plus, d'accord ?

- Tu es sûr, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non fiston. Bien sûr que non.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent puis reportèrent leur attention sur Don qu'on était en train de hisser dans l'ambulance. Ils furent invités à monter avec lui et ils ne se firent pas prier. Ils s'assirent à son côté, ne se lassant pas de le regarder, voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, qu'il était bien là, vivant et conscient et qu'il ne courait plus aucun risque. Alan posa sa main sur la main de son fils et il sentit que celui-ci la lui serrait presque douloureusement : mais c'était une douleur dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Puis Charlie, à son tour, posa une main sur les deux mains enlacées et les trois membres de la famille Eppes firent passer dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. De son autre main, Don saisit alors son masque à oxygène et l'écarta un instant de son visage, juste le temps de murmurer d'une voix rauque, presque méconnaissable :

« Merci !

D'une même voix, son père et son frère dirent.

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Et remets ton masque tout de suite ! »

Il y eut un sourire dans le regard épuisé de l'agent, trop fatigué pour sourire réellement. Il reposa le masque et ferma les yeux, à bout de forces.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

« Charlie, je voudrais…

- Chut ! Don s'est endormi ! »

Alan, qui venait de rentrer avec un sac rempli à ras bord de provisions, suspendit aussitôt son discours et ses gestes se firent précautionneux tandis qu'il refermait la porte, posait le sac et enlevait son blouson avant de s'approcher du salon. Charlie était assis dans un fauteuil, un bloc notes sur les genoux, devant la télévision allumée. Sur le canapé, Don, un oreiller glissé sous la tête, une couverture recouvrant son torse et ses jambes, semblait dormir calmement. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, se détachant sur son visage encore pâle et un bandage entourait toujours son cou meurtri. Des hématomes se voyaient sur ses poignets découverts mais son souffle était calme.

« Il va bien ? s'inquiéta son père.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas dans sa chambre ?

Le mathématicien haussa les épaules.

- Tu connais Don. Il a dit qu'il se sentait très bien, qu'il n'avait plus cinq ans et n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aller faire la sieste.

- Tu aurais dû le convaincre.

- J'aurais voulu t'y voir, toi ! Et puis, le principal c'était qu'il se repose non ? Donc je l'ai incité à s'installer dans le canapé, et voilà, il s'est endormi en à peine cinq minutes.

- Oui, tu as bien fait. Il a mangé un peu ?

- Pas beaucoup. Il continue à râler parce qu'il n'a toujours pas le droit à quoi que ce soit de solide.

- Oui, et bien il va pourtant falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Je ne risquerai pas à nouveau un accident comme celui d'hier ! »

La veille en effet, Don, lassé de devoir n'absorber que des denrées mixées et très hydratées, selon les instructions des médecins, avait prétendu être capable d'avaler des aliments solides. Ni son père, ni son frère, trop heureux de le voir recouvrer ses forces, n'avaient tenté de le dissuader et ils avaient cédé à sa demande. Alan, restant tout de même prudent, lui avait donc préparé une purée de pomme de terre accompagnée de jambon coupé très fin.

Mais son pharynx avait été gravement traumatisé par la pendaison et les aliments solides, même hachés, ne passaient pas. Il avait failli s'étouffer sous les yeux affolés d'Alan et de Charlie. Ce dernier avait cependant recouvré assez de sang froid pour procéder à une manœuvre de Heimlich qui avait permis de désobstruer la trachée encombrée. Après quoi, malgré les protestations de l'agent, plutôt gêné de ce qui s'était produit, Alan avait appelé un médecin. Celui-ci avait alors confirmé les prescriptions de ses confrères de l'hôpital : aucune alimentation solide avant qu'une quinzaine de jours se soient écoulés depuis la blessure. Or, à peine trois jours avaient passé et Alan s'en était alors voulu d'avoir cédé à la prière de son fils, réaction dictée par le soulagement de l'avoir près de lui sain et sauf après avoir cru le perdre.

Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que Don ne serait jamais raisonnable en ce qui concernait sa santé : il détestait par-dessus tout se sentir malade ou diminué. On ne pouvait lui faire confiance pour veiller sur lui-même. En tout cas, son père l'avait prévenu : désormais, il pourrait réclamer, il s'en tiendrait strictement au régime imposé. Don l'avait traité de tortionnaire avec cependant dans la voix à la fois du rire et surtout de l'émotion de sentir combien son père se souciait de lui. C'était une sensation plutôt nouvelle pour lui qui s'était débrouillé seul très tôt. Et pas moyen d'échapper à la vigilance affectueuse des siens : ni Alan, ni Charlie ne le laissaient plus seul depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital.

Il n'était resté hospitalisé que vingt-quatre heures, le temps de le réhydrater, de s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle due à la privation d'oxygène et que tout danger était écarté. Il souffrait d'un traumatisme des cervicales et de la cage thoracique, ce dernier causé par la pression de l'air bag. Le plus inquiétant était la blessure au pharynx, due à la compression de la corde, qui rendait la déglutition douloureuse et difficile, d'où l'impossibilité de s'alimenter normalement. Pour le reste il allait bien, même s'il était totalement épuisé après près de quatorze heures passées dans une position précaire. Les médecins n'en revenaient d'ailleurs pas de son endurance : n'importe qui aurait lâché prise bien avant. On lui avait administré des antalgiques pour calmer les douleurs dues aux crampes qui continuaient à le tenailler et Alan et Charlie ne l'avaient pas quitté durant toute la durée de son hospitalisation, malgré ses protestations.

Ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation de le ramener chez eux après vingt-quatre heures, sous réserve de veiller à ce qu'il se repose et ne fasse pas d'imprudence. Les médecins les avaient prévenus : son organisme avait tout de même été rudement secoué et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines pour récupérer totalement. Depuis, ils le veillaient comme le lait sur le feu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lasser de le regarder, ils avaient besoin de s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, qu'il était réellement sorti d'affaire et qu'ils n'avaient plus à trembler pour lui. Mais maintenant le cauchemar était terminé. Alan regardait avec émotion son fils endormi et il se demandait s'il arriverait jamais à le laisser partir à nouveau loin de lui, si la terreur qui l'avait étreint durant ces heures atroces disparaîtrait jamais de son cœur et de son esprit.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

« Il a l'air d'aller bien, dit-il.

- Bien sûr qu'il va bien, dit Charlie, arraché à ses calculs par la réflexion de son père. Cesse de t'en faire pour lui papa, ça ira désormais.

- C'est ce que je me dis sans arrêt. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai fait le tour de tous les étudiants que j'ai côtoyés et je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un autre qui ait un père dans le genre de Warden, tenta de plaisanter le mathématicien.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! répondit son père avec un sourire qu'il aurait voulu plus amusé.

- Mais,tu sais, je te comprends, ajouta soudain Charlie. Moi aussi, je crois que je ne cesserai plus de m'inquiéter pour lui. Tu vois, jusqu'à présent, Don était pour moi le symbole de la force, presque de l'invulnérabilité.

- Nul n'est invulnérable Charlie.

- Je le sais bien. Mais, même si je m'inquiétais parfois pour lui à cause de son boulot, j'avais l'impression qu'il réussirait toujours à s'en sortir. Et là… Pour la première fois, je me suis aperçu qu'il était fragile et qu'on pouvait lui faire du mal. Et le pire…

Il s'interrompit.

- Continue.

- Et bien, c'est de penser que tout ça est arrivé par ma faute, quoi qu'il en dise !

- Ce n'était pas ta faute Charlie ! Tu le sais bien. Warden est un malade mental.

- Et s'il s'évadait de son asile hein ? Que crois-tu qu'il ferait ?

- Tu ne dois pas penser à ça Charlie ou ça t'empoisonnera le reste de ton existence.

- Je sais bien. Je sais bien que les probabilités qu'il puisse s'évader sont infimes, mais je crois que je ne réussirai jamais à me débarrasser de cette crainte là. Je crois que j'aurai de mal à laisser Don sans surveillance désormais.

- Il le faudra bien Charlie. Ton frère ne supporterait pas que tu t'attaches à ses basques.

- Ca, tu peux le dire…

La voix de Don, toujours un peu rauque à cause de sa blessure à la gorge, les fit tressaillir.

- Je pensais que tu dormais ! lui dit son père.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je dorme avec deux fichus bavards comme vous auprès de moi !

- Désolé fiston ! commença Alan.

Puis, décodant, avec retard, le sarcasme dans la réflexion de son fils, il répliqua du tac au tac :

- Et puis après tout, tu n'avais qu'à monter te reposer dans ta chambre.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je vais très bien ! protesta alors l'agent en se relevant.

- Bien sûr ! Tu es dans une forme olympique ! se moqua son frère. Allez Don, cesse de jouer les héros et repose-toi. Pour une fois, laisse-nous nous occuper de toi.

- Tu rigoles ! Si tu t'occupes de moi, c'est un aller direct pour la case hôpital ! plaisanta l'agent. Surtout vues tes fréquentations !

Au visage que fit alors son frère, Don comprit qu'il l'avait blessé.

- Non, attends, Charlie, je plaisantais ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

- Oui mais, on dit que toute plaisanterie est basée sur un fond de réalité. Et tu as raison, si je n'avais pas été là…

- Arrête ça tout de suite Charlie ! On en a déjà parlé !

La veille en effet, les trois hommes avaient eu ensemble une longue conversation dans laquelle Alan et Charlie avaient exposé leur sentiment de culpabilité envers Don, non seulement pour ce qui venait de se produire, mais aussi pour toutes ces années où il avait été soi-disant négligé au profit de son frère. Il avait été très clair envers sa famille : s'il avait pu, en effet, se sentir quelquefois un peu laissé pour compte, il avait toujours su qu'on l'aimait et qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun des membres de sa famille. D'autre part, en ce qui concernait les récents événements, ils n'auraient rien pu faire d'autre que ce qu'ils avaient fait et bien fait puisqu'il était là, auprès d'eux. Il refusait qu'Alan ou Charlie se sentent responsables de ce qui était arrivé : c'était donner la victoire à Warden et cela il n'en était pas question.

Malgré cette mise au point, Charlie, avec sa sensibilité coutumière, continuait à se sentir responsable des événements. Don reprit, insistant :

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je te signale que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- C'est certain, confirma Alan en serrant la main de son fils rescapé, ne pouvant s'empêcher, malgré lui, d'avoir un frisson d'horreur au rappel de ce qui avait failli arriver.

- N'empêche que…

- N'empêche que rien du tout Charlie. Ni toi, ni papa n'êtes responsables de ce qui s'est passé et je veux que tu en sois convaincu, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? mais Charlie souriait soudain, délivré de sa culpabilité, pour un moment du moins.

- Ben… Tiens, je quitte la maison sur le champ.

- Alors là, dans tes rêves ! protesta son père. Et s'il le faut, je te menotte à ton lit ! Je connais des gens au F.B.I. qui me fourniront le nécessaire.

- Bien parlé papa ! Et tant que tu y es, ajouta Charlie, tu pourrais le bâillonner, il me fatigue !

- Je vais porter plainte pour séquestration ! gémit Don. Moi aussi, je connais une équipe au F.B.I. et elle va vous faire payer vos agissements !

- Oui, et bien ton équipe elle n'est pas là pour le moment.

- Sincèrement, Don, reprit Charlie sérieusement. Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu as dû me maudire là-bas, tout seul.

- Bien sûr que non Charlie ! Jamais !

- Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Charlie, si les rôles avaient été inversés, est-ce que toi tu m'en aurais voulu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Est-ce que tu te serais dit que j'étais responsable de ce qui t'arrivait ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors, je te remercie de la piètre opinion que tu as de moi ! rétorqua Don, semblant blessé.

Charlie s'affola :

- Mais de quoi tu parles Don ?

- Toi tu ne m'en aurais pas voulu, mais moi, je suis apparemment trop obtus pour faire la part des choses et donc, obligatoirement, tu ne peux pas croire que je ne te jugeais pas responsable de ce qui se passait ?

- Donnie ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! Tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était suppliante et Don lui sourit : évidemment qu'il n'avait jamais cru cela, il voulait juste secouer un peu son petit frère pour l'amener à réaliser qu'il n'était coupable de rien et que lui-même en était le premier persuadé.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, idiot ! Mais finalement tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi là-bas.

- Ah oui ?

Le ton du mathématicien restait inquiet.

- Oui. J'ai pensé que la seule personne qui était capable de me retrouver, c'était mon petit frère et que Warden avait fait une terrible erreur en pensant qu'il pourrait le mettre dans l'embarras.

- C'est vrai ?

Cette fois-ci, son ton était ravi.

- Si je te le dis ! Je savais que tu allais venir Charlie, à aucun moment je n'ai douté de toi, tu comprends. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé du mal de toi.

- Oh Donnie !

- Et puis, arrête de m'appeler Donnie, protesta l'aîné pour tenter de dissiper l'émotion qui s'emparait d'eux. Tu sais bien que je déteste ça !

Charlie sourit, mais il avait encore besoin d'être totalement rassuré :

- Tu n'es vraiment pas fâché ? Même pour ce que je t'ai dit ?

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits las de son aîné.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Pendant notre dispute…

- Oh ça ! Ecoute Charlie, franchement, si je devais me préoccuper de tout ce que tu me dis lorsqu'on se dispute, je n'aurais pas fini !

- Autrement dit, tu ne prêtes aucune attention à ce que je te raconte !

Le mathématicien saisit aussitôt la balle au bond : quel bonheur de pouvoir de nouveau faire semblant de se quereller !

- Pas quand tu dis des sottises non !

- Ca ne m'arrive jamais !

- La bonne blague !

Puis reprenant son sérieux, Don insista :

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que, moi aussi j'ai dit des choses pas très sympas non ? Alors c'est bon, arrête de culpabiliser tu me fatigues !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Bon sang Charlie ! En quelle langue faut-il te le dire ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Et puis d'ailleurs, s'il faut être précis, le seul qui ait une part de responsabilité ici, c'est moi !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, me méfier de ce soi-disant professeur Caldwell, qui prenait si opportunément contact avec moi. Je suis censé être un professionnel.

- Mais tu était préoccupé à cause de nous ! déclara Alan. Je suis désolé fiston, j'aurais dû insister pour qu'on te protège.

- Papa, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là…

- Oui, tu es là. Mais il s'en est fallu de si peu ! dit Alan en frissonnant à l'horrible souvenir de son fils étendu inerte sur l'herbe. Heureusement que tu es solide.

- Mais comment as-tu pu tenir ainsi si longtemps ? lâcha soudain Charlie.

C'était la question qui le taraudait depuis le début, depuis leur entretien avec les médecins qui ne comprenaient pas qu'il ait pu ainsi résister si longtemps.

Don les regarda longtemps, alternativement l'un et l'autre. Il hésitait : devait-il leur dire la vérité ? Ils risquaient de le prendre pour un fou. Et pourtant…

- Don ?

Alan s'inquiétait de son mutisme.

- En fait, je n'étais pas tout seul là-bas.

- Comment ça ? la question interloquée fusa en même temps des deux bouches.

- Maman était avec moi. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tenu le coup. »

Et il narra aux deux hommes médusés, la sensation qu'il avait eu que sa mère était là, à le soutenir, pour l'empêcher de glisser, les mots qu'elle lui avait dits pour l'encourager et cette impression de sécurité qu'il avait ressentie. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il les regarda d'un air un peu inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se moquent ou le regardent avec anxiété en pensant qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Mais le regard qu'ils posaient sur lui était plein de compréhension et d'amour.

« Oui, c'est bien le genre de ta mère, dit simplement Alan. Jamais elle n'aurait abandonné un de ses enfants en difficulté.

- Tu crois qu'elle était vraiment là ? questionna Don.

- Elle était là, oui. Par toi, pour toi, et grâce à elle tu es toujours en vie. »


	30. Chapter 30

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et qui m'ont fait part de leurs réactions._

**CHAPITRE XXX**

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui. Don se laissa étreindre, lui qui d'habitude fuyait ce type de démonstration. Mais il se sentait bien, au chaud dans les bras de son père. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Don jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère. Il vit dans les yeux de celui-ci une envie informulée par peur d'être rejeté et il lui tendit les bras avec un grand sourire.

« Allez viens, frangin, viens faire un câlin à ton grand frère !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je peux en avoir envie ? protesta son cadet.

Mais ses yeux démentaient ses mots.

- Bon, comme tu veux. » conclut alors l'aîné.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu refermer les bras, Charlie se jeta contre lui pour l'enlacer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il sentit son frère refermer ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse. Don lui avait si peu souvent permis de lui démontrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui ! Il avait si souvent rêvé de se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de son grand frère, assuré enfin de l'affection qui les liait et que rien ne viendrait jamais briser. Les deux frères restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Alan vint se joindre à leur étreinte convulsive. Ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, mais ils sentaient autour d'eux l'esprit de Margaret : ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur elle, et qu'elle veillerait sur eux, comme chacun d'eux devait veiller sur les autres.

- C'est bon, protesta soudain Don en se débattant, finis les câlins ! On dirait des filles !

- Des filles ! Non mais ! râla Alan en reposant son fils sur l'oreiller.

- Je t'en ficherais ! Des filles ! disait Charlie dans le même temps en s'écartant précipitamment.

Don sourit, de ce sourire qu'ils avaient cru qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais.

- Enfin, je vous retrouve ! J'en avais marre des pleureuses autour de moi.

- Continue comme ça fiston et ça va mal se terminer pour toi ! menaça Alan.

- Tu as raison papa, ne te laisse pas faire ! encouragea Charlie, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Fayot ! l'accusa son frère.

- Sans cœur ! lui répondit-il.

Don eut un petit rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux, laquelle amena aussitôt une expression inquiète sur les traits de son père et de son frère qui s'empressèrent : Charlie l'aida à s'asseoir tandis qu'Alan lui versait un verre d'eau qu'il lui fit absorber doucement. Et chacun d'eux se reprochait d'avoir provoqué la crise en laissant le malade tant parler et s'énerver au lieu de l'inciter au calme dont il avait besoin pour se remettre.

- Ca va mieux ? interrogea Alan en aidant son fils à s'allonger de nouveau.

- Mais oui, ce n'est rien… Cessez de faire cette tête là ! ajouta-t-il. Ca va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Tout a fait sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai faim. J'ai envie d'un énorme steak avec des frites.

- D'accord mon garçon. Je te mixe tout ça avec du lait et je te l'apporte dans cinq minutes, dit alors son père.

Don eut une grimace écoeurée :

- Pitié, papa ! Je veux manger comme un adulte, pas comme un nourrisson.

- Et bien tu mangeras comme un adulte dès que tu te conduiras en adulte.

- Alors ce n'est pas demain la veille ! se moqua Charlie.

Sur quoi son frère saisit l'un des coussins du canapé et le lui envoya à la figure avec la sûreté que procure l'entraînement au tir.

- Papa ! Il m'a attaqué !

- Tu l'avais cherché ! rétorqua le père, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu es toujours de son côté !

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Bon, ça suffit maintenant les garçons. Don, par pitié tiens toi tranquille. Tu dois éviter de t'agiter.

- Papa a raison, opina Charlie, si tu veux, je peux te faire la lecture.

- Ah non ! Tout mais pas ça protesta Don. J'imagine d'ici le genre de bouquin que tu vas choisir ! J'aurai la migraine au bout de trois secondes, ou alors je serai profondément endormi !

- C'est justement ce qu'il te faut, d'après les médecins : dormir un maximum. Donc, mon idée est excellente.

- Papa ! gémit l'aîné.

Alan eut soudain l'impression d'être revenu plus de vingt-cinq ans en arrière, quand ses fils se chamaillaient à tout bout de champ pour n'importe quoi. Il ordonna :

- Charlie, arrête d'embêter ton frère. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder la télé. Don, je vais te préparer un milk-shake si tu veux.

- Excellente idée, merci papa.

- De rien !

- Et pour moi, rien, évidemment ! se plaignit alors comiquement Charlie.

- Toi, tu peux très bien te servir seul, objecta son père. Ton frère, lui, doit se reposer. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse d'efforts inutiles.

- Et toc ! lança Don narquois à l'intention de son jeune frère.

- Il n'y en a vraiment que pour lui dans cette maison ! dit alors le cadet d'un air dégoûté. Et le pire c'est que c'est MA maison, et c'est autour de lui que tout tourne !

- Et bien ça change un peu. Tu vois ce que j'ai dû endurer durant notre enfance, » se moqua l'aîné.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua et l'inquiétude reparut sur les visages tandis qu'à nouveau Alan et Charlie l'aidaient à s'asseoir et le faisaient boire, à petites gorgées, un verre d'eau bien fraîche avant de l'installer confortablement, en remontant l'oreiller dans son et en ramenant la couverture sur lui,

« Maintenant ça suffit ! ordonna alors Alan. Je vais te préparer ton milk-shake et en attendant tiens-toi tranquille ! Charlie, je te confie ton frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, s'il bouge le petit doigt, je l'assomme.

- Dans tes rêves ! » protesta Don d'une voix où résonnait tant d'épuisement qu'aucun des deux hommes ne répliqua pour ne pas l'inciter à continuer une discussion qui le fatiguait.

Alan se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers le salon. Don, enfin calme, était étendu sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le match de basket et Charlie s'était installé tout près de lui, semblant s'absorber dans ses calculs. Mais Alan intercepta le regard débordant d'amour qu'il posa sur son frère et il entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres : ses petits à lui allaient bien et ils allaient, tous les trois, pouvoir enfin tourner la page de ce qui venait de se passer et regarder ensemble vers l'avenir. Don retournerait à son métier et Charlie continuerait de l'épauler du mieux qu'il pourrait, et lui il veillerait sur eux, avec l'aide de Margaret.

Il leva les yeux et murmura.

« Merci, mon amour, merci de me l'avoir ramené. »

**FIN**


End file.
